


我记得 I Remember

by Ming_Fei



Series: Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基从水里救出史蒂夫之后，离开独自生活，他在寻找自己，与此同时史蒂夫在寻找巴基<br/>全文是对队2的续写和队3的改写</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1

在很多古老的传说里，名字拥有魔力，名字里有你的脸、你的肉身、甚至你的灵魂。你的名字，就是你，是你存在于世间的证明。名字也是一副面具，面具上描绘着你扮演的角色。

詹姆斯∙布坎南∙巴恩斯，美国队长史蒂夫∙罗杰斯最亲密的伙伴，是唯一一位为国捐躯的咆哮突击队队员。

谁他妈是巴基？

一直睁着眼睛躺在床上的这个男人挺身坐了起来，他在黑暗中绕开桌椅，几乎毫无声息的走向房间另一头的书柜，手伸向第三格，穿过上面的报纸和杂物，从底下拉出一个黑色皮面的笔记本，了无痕迹。他摸了摸，夹在上面的圆珠笔还在。于是他又拿着本子走回去，在床沿坐下，外面有一点点光透进来，他一边翻开本子一边想，足够了。开关近在咫尺，但是他根本没有考虑过伸手，在这样漆黑安静的夜晚，明晃晃的打开灯，向四面八方暴露自己的位置，想想就够可笑的。这些年在他身上留下的痕迹实在是太重了，重到可能他自己都没有察觉的程度。

凌晨三点。又是新的一天了。他翻到一张空白页，写下今天的日期，换行，在左边写下“我”，在右边写下，“巴基”。拉了一条杠，把两边隔开。他开始在“我”那一栏写一些简单的描述，比如“向我下跪的长发女人”，比如“对面大楼里穿西装的人”，比如“怀孕的女人”之类。他写了一会儿，越写越慢，终于是停下了。他把目光转到旁边的一栏，静静看着巴基这个名字。他把本子合上，扔到一边，狠狠抓了抓头发。那一栏还是空白，跟每一页上的这一栏一样，什么都没写。

六分钟，他坐在床边一动不动有六分钟。有时候他有点烦躁，为什么自己一旦停下来，头脑中就有块秒表响个不停。他只听得见时间流逝的声音，他听不见自己。他不需要听见自己，记得他曾被这样告知，他要做的是观察、计算、行动。但今天晚上，在华盛顿一栋普通居民楼的一间普通房间里，他不关心时间，不关心外面可能有的风险。他想要听见自己，一点点就好。

脱下来的外套在离脚边大约三步远的地方，他伸手过去，将外套兜里一叠有些皱巴巴的纸翻了出来。这是白天去的一个博物馆的介绍册子。他一张张的压平，对折好，夹在本子最后。他又翻到刚刚写过的那一页，在“巴基”下面的空白处写下，SR。手中的笔并没有离开纸面，他还想描述更多的画面，无论醒着还是梦里都会反反复复闯进他脑海中的画面。但是他不知道该怎么描述，那里是一片白茫茫的雪山，几乎空无一物，除了在视线尽头，几乎总会有一个模糊的蓝色身影在向他伸手，而他在这片漫无边际的纯白世界中急速下坠，这个模糊的身影越来越小，越来越淡，直到消失不见，直到只剩下漫无边际的冰冷。

他忽然站起来，眼神里没有了刚才的迷茫。有两个人在走廊那头，正朝着这边走，左边那个块头更大一些，速度一般，但有意控制不发出声音。不清楚是否带武器。消防通道和窗口没有动静，应该不是围攻，而只有这两人。他悄无声息的从床下拉出一个背包，把本子和外套塞进去，闪身进了卫生间，掩上门，又拉开风窗，跃入外面的消防楼梯。他本来可以马上离开的，但却不知道为什么 有点踌躇，似乎他想要见这两位不速之客一样。只有两个人，要解决的话也不是什么难事，他贴墙站在外面，摸了摸裤腿上的各种武器。

两人在门口停下了，停留的时间过长，已经错失了突袭的最好时机。他嘴角弯起一道几乎看不见的弧度，真蠢，即使我到现在才发现有人到来，也完全来得及逃走。

“你还想要敲门？” ——他简直不敢相信，他们竟然开始说话？

“你确定吗？” ——这是另一个人的声音，听起来似乎有点耳熟。

“刚才不确定，现在确定了。到这会儿，他肯定跑了。” 

一声低沉的金属脆响，应该是锁被拧掉了。然后是门被推开的声音。他们开了灯，房间亮了起来。如果你们是我的任务，已经死了十次了，外面的他想到，但这样的想法忽然让自己有点不舒服。

“果然跑了。”

“你确定他在这里呆过？” ——是那个听起来耳熟的声音。

“队长，再过一小时行动小组就来了。看来跟我们一样，扑个空。” ——他完全没有理解这句话，这说明有两拨人在找自己？但先来的这个小组也太业余了。

“山姆，床还有点温度。” ——他心中一动，要不是担心被发现，几乎立时就准备离开。

“可能刚走不久，果然是顶级杀手啊……对不起，我只是顺口那么一说。” ——对不起什么？他又没有听懂。

“希望他已经走了吧，山姆，谢谢，谢谢你，我还以为巴基早就离开了。” ——他差点没抓稳楼梯，怎么又是这个名字？

“队长，我们要在这里聊天？等别的人来了一起去吃早饭？” ——他听见两个人低低的笑声。

“下回吧，”——他听见那个耳熟的声音说——“我觉得巴基已经走了，或者也快走了。我还得回医院躺着去。” ——两个人又是低低笑着。

他听见脚步声越来越远。有那么一瞬间他想从消防楼梯翻出来，堵住这个人问个究竟。为什么来找他？为什么是他？但是他不敢，这样的风险他承担不起。几天前他把这个人从河里捞出来，已经是匪夷所思，凭空给自己找了那么些麻烦。等到整栋楼里再次沉寂，他才慢慢从消防楼梯下来。现在是凌晨三点过，城市还在沉睡中，空无一人的街道上只有一些被随意丢弃的酒瓶和塑料袋。他现在该去哪里呢？这里显然不能久呆，回去的路子也被堵死，当然，他本来就不想回去，更不想被抓回去。

回去？什么叫回去？他忽然意识到。他当然可以回去，那是他记得的一个地方。


	2. 2

2

纽约，纽约。他记得这里，作为冬日战士，他来过这里。他也记得，这里有一种力量，曾让某一个他试图挣脱印刻在脑海里的声音，冰冷的钢铁带着几乎将他销融重铸的电流曾将那个声音印刻在身体之中。他就像一块融化的蜡，被盖上了某种徽记，然后他冷却了，冷却成了冬日战士，于是他必须永远带着那个徽记。但在这个并不温暖的东海岸城市，这块蜡却一度有了软化的迹象，而他一度冲了出来。他其实并不记得太多，有时候也搞不清楚那点破碎的记忆哪个在前、哪个在后，哪个是真实的地狱、哪个只是一段梦魇。

离开华盛顿的暂时住处那天晚上，他随手在路边征用了一辆旧车，手动档，没有导航，没有蓝牙，除了一部收音机也没有什么娱乐设备，为求保险他把收音机也拔出来扔掉了。然后他就开着这辆车上了路。这次没有人给他规划路线，他事先也丝毫没有做过计划，但是很奇怪，他确实记得往纽约的路，就好像他被重铸的时候就预存了这座城市的定位一样。华盛顿到纽约并不远，但为求谨慎，他还是在中途换了另一辆车，好在一路上并没有遇到什么麻烦。他倒是不怕麻烦，反正都习惯了，麻烦总会找上他的，他只不过不想按照熟悉的方式处理麻烦罢了。

他把车停进了一条小巷子，有几个小男孩在旁边的水泥地上打篮球，附近的居民楼里不停有人进进出出，没人关心这里是不是停了辆破车。他停好车出来，面前的这条街狭长，只有两端才有交通灯，中间没有一个摄像头。房子都很老了，临街的店面也灰头土脸，感觉像是开了七、八十年那么长。他过了马路，拐进对面的巷子，穿过两个街区，忽然就有清凉咸湿的海风扑在了他脸上。他熟悉很多冰凉的物体，比如雪，比如钢铁，比如冰，比如尸体，但在零碎的记忆中，只有这里凉丝丝的海风那么的……舒服。他不知怎么表达自己的感受，就真的只是舒服而已，舒服到你想天天傍晚来这里吹吹海风，天天都来。想到这里他抱紧了双臂，并不是因为冷，他也不怎么会感觉到冷——这有点傻，他想到，就好像能把海风抱走一样。他胡思乱想着这些，脚下却并未有半步停留。他知道这里是哪儿，布鲁克林的上纽约湾，他知道自己去要去哪儿，一个港口仓库的地下储藏室。希望他们还没有逃走，想到这里他加快了脚步。有些事情，他需要回来跟他们处理完。

门口的两个人被轻而易举的放倒，没发出一点声音。他把两人的手枪一把插在背后的裤带上，另外一把拿在手上，裤腿上藏着几把匕首，他想着差不多了，就坦坦然走了进去。现在他放心了，门口有警卫，说明他们还没走，所以他们一个都跑不掉。

下行的楼梯走了不到一半他就听到下面一片吵吵嚷嚷的声音，俄语，大约是在争论。

“冬日战士背叛了我们，现在连卡波夫将军也消失了，我们还……” 一屋子的声音戛然而止，所有人的目光看向被骤然推开的铁门，目瞪口呆，旁边的几个特工楞了几秒，才陆陆续续把枪举起来对准这个闯进来的人。这个人也不说话，只是在他们还能有反应之前抓起右边最近的那个人甩向左边墙壁，顺便撞飞了两个人。急促的枪声响起又停下，开枪的那个特工手被踩在脚下，疼得大叫，闯进来的这个人把枪从他手上拔下来捏碎了。

屋子中央那个面色惨白的戴眼镜的中年人已经颤抖着举起双手，双膝一软跪了下来。等到他把在场的其他特工都揍晕并缴了械，他才抓起这个男人扔到桌子上，拉开手枪的保险栓，指着这个人的太阳穴稍稍用力。

“卡波夫在哪儿？” 

“士兵……”

“闭嘴，谁他妈是士兵。卡波夫在哪儿？”

“我……我不知道……真的不知道……他跟你一样，没有回来。我们……我们也在这里等他。我们也不知道怎么办了……没有指令……” 他嫌恶的看着这个人的裤子开始往下滴水。一股淡淡的尿骚味弥漫在这间满是铁锈味道的房间里。他心里很是烦躁，抓起这个人的头往桌子上一磕，把手枪用力往里顶了顶，“我再问一遍，卡波夫在哪儿？” 他尽量克制自己的音量。

中年男人哭了出来，“我什么都不知道……我只是个医生……卡波夫将军怎么会告诉我……”

旁边似乎有人动了一动，他抬手对着金属墙壁开了一枪，吼道：“谁他妈知道卡波夫在哪儿？！”

没有人回答。这次连敢动一下的人都没有了。

他又对着另一边的墙壁开了一枪，“你们要一个一个来？”

有个比较勇敢的人捂着流血的头站起来，迎面对上冬日战士怒视他的目光，“你只是要问卡波夫将军吗？前天，前天我们这里还有人来。现在一点消息都没有了。我们说的都是实话。我可以告诉你我们所知道的，但你要只想去找卡波夫将军，这里没有人能告诉你。”

他慢慢扭过头，几乎有点丧气：“你们知道什么？”

“最后一个来这里落脚的人是朗姆洛，也是我们把他送走的。你应该也想找他吧？嗯？士……巴恩斯先生？” 那人勇敢了一点，朝桌边迈了一小步。特工们的武器都被扔在上面。他称之为巴恩斯先生的这个人显然正在消化这个信息。

就快到了，那人又往前迈了一小步，桌上的医生不断的哭泣求饶也显然扰乱了巴恩斯的心神，快了，就一步，那人伸了手出去。

枪声再次响起，这个特工捂着带血的手掌疼得在地上打滚。

“朗姆洛，在哪儿？” 他的声音已经比刚才冷静了很多。

地上的特工捂着被打穿的手掌哈哈大笑，然后就昏了过去。

他看了看四周的人，被他吓得不知所措的人，他想从记忆中找到这些人的脸，也许他们中的哪一个，也在把他摁进拘束椅的过程中搭了一把手。但是他一个都不记得了，对此他甚至有几分轻松。如果他真的认出了其中哪一个的脸，他会怎样呢？他会把子弹送进他们的心脏吗？

他的金属手臂从医生的脖子上移开，拉着他的衬衫让他坐了起来。“给我准备几份文件。合法的可用的身份……多准备几份……把你们这儿的这些文件都拿出来，我要用。”

医生哆哆嗦嗦从桌子上爬下来，差点正面扑在地板上。他从保险箱里取出一个黑色皮质文件夹，正要打开数，就被一把夺了过来。

医生的脸又白了，“还……还挺多的……我，我也要走……”

他竟然笑了，“ 你也想走？”

门口突然传来一阵女人的笑声，他抓起枪转身指着入口处。

一个穿着黑色紧身衣的红发女人走了进来。

“你好呀，詹姆斯。”

他把枪放下，“娜塔莎。”

娜塔莎款款走向保险箱，把里面的文件全都抱了出来。“这些我要了，其他的你拿走。人我也带走。怎么样？”

 

“他们会被电击吗？” 巴恩斯在港口的一个集装箱后面，沉默的看着娜塔莎叫来特警将这些人装进了囚车。

娜塔莎冷笑一声，“除非他们被判了死刑送上电椅。噢不对，纽约州已经废除了死刑，他们会有饭吃有床睡，还会有律师说破了头帮他们减刑。”

巴恩斯低下头，没有说话。

“你要是想这些老朋友了，还可以去牢里看……” 娜塔莎意识到自己开了个蹩脚的玩笑，及时截住话头。

巴恩斯倒是没想太多，他摇摇头，“我不会去看他们。我马上就会离开美国。我估计他们在欧洲，也许在俄罗斯，可能在德国，或者瑞士什么的。”

“谁？”

“卡波夫。朗姆洛。”

“我们可以帮你。”

“你们？” 他摇摇头，指指开走的警车，“你的那些手下，没有什么用。我一个人就可以了。”

“你知道我说的当然不是他们……抓人这种事，你一个人干不了。”

“我从来都是一个人干。” 巴恩斯走到码头边的石头上坐下。“再说，还有很多很多事，我只能自己做。有的事别人帮不上忙。”

“什么事？” 娜塔莎也在他身边坐下。

巴恩斯笑了笑，指了指自己的脑袋。

“好吧，” 娜塔莎撇撇嘴，“这是你的决定。我当然留不住你，不过，你知道的，我来执行任务，回去得跟他有个交待，我会完完整整的讲怎么抓获了九头蛇余党，当然，不会漏了你的。他，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，你别装不知道。” 

 

“朗姆洛没死，卡波夫跑了。两个人都暂时没有消息。” 

罗杰斯队长皱了皱眉，旁边的山姆一脸似笑非笑。娜塔莎并不在乎这些，她的大牌还没打出来。

“前天凌晨，有一位病人，在他的朋友的帮助下，从医院里出来，去了一栋普通的居民楼，私闯民宅，还好主人并不在家，而且那家家徒四壁，这两个人一无所获，就离开了。”

罗杰斯队长嗯嗯两声，四下看了看。这个墓园的下午很静谧，阳光从树丛中透下来，周围没什么人。

“他们离开之后，房间的主人从消防楼梯爬了下来，他也不敢回家，显然是被吓坏了，就在路边借了辆车开走了。”

“什么？！” 山姆不由得喊了出来，“你说我们走了之后他才走的？” 罗杰斯队长白了山姆一眼，但显然他的呼吸也不太顺畅了。

“他直奔纽约方向，没有超速，也没有违反交通规则，除了在路上另外借了辆车以外。”

娜塔莎顿了顿，好整以暇的甩出手上的大牌。“他到了布鲁克林……”

“什么？” 罗杰斯队长突然抓住娜塔莎的手腕，“他去做什么？”

娜塔莎甩开队长的手，瞪了他一眼，轻轻揉了几下手腕，继续慢慢的说，“……布鲁克林的一个码头边，在一家仓库门口，打翻了两个人，进到地下室开了几枪，弄伤了几个人，问了些没要紧的事情，拿着一堆护照签证走了。”

罗杰斯队长一时没有缓过神来，娜塔莎得意的点了点队长宽厚结实的胸膛，“詹姆斯走了，他去追卡波夫和朗姆洛了。”

“哪儿？” 队长又想去抓娜塔莎的手腕，被她一把拍开。

“欧洲。”

“哪儿？”

“不知道。他自己都不知道。”

“嗯，谢谢，” 队长眼里忽然又坚定起来，这次他抓住娜塔莎的手，使劲摇了几下，“我知道了。” 他好像丝毫不能忍受一点点耽搁的时间，这就理了理衣服准备要走。

“你知道什么呀？” 娜塔莎一把拉住他，“你知道他现在怎么想的吗？你知道他现在什么状况吗？”  
“他知道我是谁就行了。” 

“我就是要提醒你这个，” 娜塔莎盯着队长的脸，“我昨天没法把他带回来，但我想你可以。都不用我提，你自然会去找他。但是他现在的情况，也许自己都不能控制。”

队长点点头，“我知道他们在他身上……做了些手脚……”  
“也许你知道得没那么清楚。哪，这个，昨天在九头蛇的仓库里查到的，我都没想到会有这个东西。里面有些内容……需要你有点心理承受能力。” 娜塔莎的声音变得低沉，她把一个文件夹交到队长手上。队长脸色有点不善，好像不太敢翻开，“是什么？”

“冬兵档案，卡波夫的手笔。” 

队长深吸一口气，沉默着打开，第一页上，在那张被冰封的熟悉的脸下方，他看到一张小小的巴恩斯中士，他的军帽斜斜戴着，笑容里没有任何瑕疵。


	3. 3

3

巴基没有看到这份档案，也许是发生在他身上的一桩小小的幸运。终于有了这么一点点运气，不知道是否表明他的生活有了一点点可能走向正常？史蒂夫这样安慰自己。照娜塔莎的说法，这份档案与巴基擦肩而过，他不知道它的存在。卡波夫冷静、客观、饶有兴味的记录了每一次实验，他观察每一次的实验结果，观察这位士兵在电流和药物的刺激下如何一次次站起来，虽然每一次站起来的他都不再是完整的他。他们要重新组装出一个完美的杀戮机器，就必须先敲碎这个人的每一块骨头。巴基，他是块硬骨头。史蒂夫只好这样去想。但属于巴基的二十多年时间还是被一点点拿走，在冰冷的钢铁之下，反抗不过是把痛苦的时间延长。他们终于把他变成了另一个人，变成了冬日战士。冬日战士不记得巴基，他的手上满是鲜血，他会对弗瑞、娜塔莎、山姆甚至自己毫无感情的下杀手……不，他没有，从查理号摔下来之后，是巴基救了自己。他们不能击碎他，巴基，他真的是块硬骨头。

厄斯金博士问过他，你想去杀纳粹吗？而那个还是二十出头的病秧子说：我什么人都不想杀，我只是见不得欺负人的恶棍，不管他们来自哪儿。史蒂夫会永远记得自己的回答。

“队长？队长？队长!”

史蒂夫回过神来，坐在旁边的山姆一脸惊讶的探头过来，把他握紧的手掰开，把一只被捏碎的纸杯拎出来，顺手扔了包纸巾给他。

“我知道飞机上的咖啡烂透了，但没必要这么大仇恨吧？”

山姆满意的看到队长终于笑了笑，虽然有些勉强。老天，自从前一天下午从娜塔莎那里拿到这份文件，队长就一直是这副模样。山姆能理解，他也看了那份文件，老实说，要是莱利身上也发生这样的事……天，他不敢想，山姆觉得那莱利还是死了的好。但下一秒山姆马上否定了自己。他想告诉队长，只要人活着，那就怎么都好，怎么都会有变好的可能。队长把小隔板拉开看了会儿窗外，又拉下来，闭上眼睛靠在椅背上。山姆知道队长肯定没睡，他只是有太多事情要想。还是闭嘴吧，不要讲些不痛不痒的废话去烦他了，队长心里会不清楚吗？山姆琢磨着，也眯起了眼睛。

史蒂夫还记得自己刚醒过来时茫然无措的感觉，其实直到现在这种茫然也没有完全消退。他很努力的去补上错过的七十年，很努力的去当现代人，去结交新朋友——当然，这个时代也不坏，也有可以交托后背的朋友，也有值得去保护的善和必须去反抗的恶。他告诉自己，人本质上没有什么不同，时间变换并不会带来什么不同。除了他经常听不懂同事们的笑话（这些笑话可能是来自他们童年时期都看过的某些广告或者动画片里的梗），除了他会在迷宫一样的商场和超市里头晕目眩，除了他会为看到女士们在夏天的着装而紧张、不知使用怎样的目光和身体语言才不会显得粗鲁，等等等等，除了这些时候，他并不觉得适应现代生活成半点问题。

也许，如果巴基什么都不记得了，那他在今天会过得更自在些？史蒂夫知道，这是自欺欺人。

“队长！我突然想到一个问题！如果巴恩斯中士什么都不记得了怎么办！”

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛瞅着突然凑到自己耳边低语的山姆，像是想把他的脑子倒出来看一眼一样。山姆不由得往另外一边挪了一点，“怎……怎么了？我说错了吗？队长，你真的不觉得这是个问题？如果巴恩斯中士真的什么都不记得了呢？”

“什么问题？” 史蒂夫舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

“队长，我们为什么去莫斯科？因为那份文件里说，巴恩斯中士是在那儿……嗯，按他们的话讲，接受训练。也就是说，会有个基地，也许还有别的人在，也许会有卡波夫或者朗姆洛的下落。但是，按巴恩斯中士的状态，他怎么知道自己该去莫斯科找人？”

史蒂夫认真的想了想，“我不知道。”

山姆大为震惊，“那要是巴恩斯中士真的不记得了呢？我们该去哪儿找他？”

史蒂夫又想了想，“那你说，如果我们不去莫斯科，还有别的选择吗？”

“没有！除了莫斯科，我们什么都不知道！” 山姆不由得点头。

“是的。” 史蒂夫把小窗隔板拉开一点看向窗外，“其实没什么，他要是没去也没什么，我有的是时间慢慢找。是我要去莫斯科，我要去把那帮人拖出来。”

 

“布鲁贝克先生，这是您的护照，请收好，祝您旅途愉快。”

窗口前的人愣了三秒，才有些迟钝的从边检官员的手里接过护照，他微笑着道谢，心里责怪自己的失神，暗自希望不要引起这位微笑女士的怀疑。直到安然走出机场，他才稍稍放心，也许这个世界并不是每个角落都充满了特工、每踩一步都是风险。

因为不太熟悉航班安排，他一路上花在候机转机上的时间已经很多，所以并未打算在苏黎世多做停留，而且住酒店这种事情，怎么想怎么不安全。他宁愿睡在车里。所以即使抵达时已经是当地时间下午四点，他也直奔租车公司租了一辆山地越野。这位史蒂芬∙布鲁贝克先生，是来瑞士度假的德国人，想要饱览阿尔卑斯山的风光。租车公司的工作人员很热心的为他规划了各种路线，都详细的在地图上标了出来，他们还更加热心的为他推荐了几家山间旅馆或者民宿，并表示如果现在通过他们公司预定的话会有折扣。布鲁贝克先生谢绝了，他表示自己已有安排。工作人员对此表示理解并感到遗憾，但是如果布鲁贝克先生还需要其他的旅游项目，比如登山、滑雪、露营等等，他们也同时可以提供各种相关设备。布鲁贝克先生显得有点着急，懒得听工作人员逐一介绍产品，只让他们把最贵的登山杖、头盔、滑雪板、帐篷等等东西都装进了后备箱。在收取了一份昂贵的押金之后，租车公司的工作人员满意的看着布鲁贝克先生驾车离开。

当然这位布鲁贝克先生知道自己不会回来还车了，他们也再不会见到他。钱这个问题他没有概念，他的全部资产都来自那天在纽约仓库的扫荡。在超市里买了充足的食物和水、又买了卫生用品和工具箱、再补充了几把瑞士军刀之后，他想想应该差不多了，就趁着天还没全黑，直奔阿尔卑斯山的方向。

九头蛇曾在阿尔卑斯山里建造了庞大的基地，按照博物馆的说法，在巴恩斯中士去世之后，它已经被美国队长摧毁，虽然队长也付出了冰封67年的代价。那一年巴恩斯中士在这里掉落深谷，当他再次睁开眼睛，他已经在莫斯科、在西伯利亚以完全不同的方式存在了。

这里是一切结束的地方，是一切开始的地方。身体里的每个细胞都在喊着让他到这里来，但是一步步临近他却越来越沮丧。绵延的雪山隐藏着所有的秘密，什么都不向他透露。它们跟他梦境中的雪山一模一样，空茫一片，一无所有。这里没有他要找的过去，没有他要找的人。

已经是深夜了，村落集市早就被甩在了后面，这段路弯弯曲曲延伸向远方，四周没有一丝灯光，只有漫天的星星照在终年积雪的山峰上。他把车窗完全打开，开足马力在狭窄的山路上狂奔，仿佛这样就可以冲破记忆的闸门。在呼啸着的、带有冰雪气息的空气里，他似乎看到了一点点光亮。

就好像在时间隧道里飞速倒退，身体都被吹到变形，一点点回到那个穿军装的自己。他们曾在积雪的群山间追踪了几个月。渴了往嘴里塞几口雪，饿了也不敢开枪打猎物担心暴露位置。他曾和什么人分享最后一点牛肉罐头、分享最后一点威士忌。他整晚伏在雪地里手臂都几乎冻得坏死。

是这条吗？终究还是丢了的这条？他抬了抬自己的金属手臂。据说这是世界顶尖的科技。

真的有点冷。他停下车，把车窗关上，打开车里的空调，调低了座椅。很舒服，很想睡过去。这时候他看到了副驾驶座上的背包，他醒了醒神，把里面的本子拿出来，按照习惯写下今天的日期，写下“我”，写下“巴基”。在准备画分隔线的时候他停顿下来，然后把这一页撕掉了。他在新的一页上写下日期，写下，巴基。他又一笔一画的在后面写下：巴恩斯中士，罗杰斯队长，咆哮突击队，任务，火车。那个在漫天冰雪中向自己伸出手的蓝色身影，巴基慢慢看清了他的脸。

然后他把本子扔到一边，重新把车发动。远光灯射出的亮光在黑暗中渺小又脆弱，前路仍然是混沌一片，但巴基心里稳稳的，他无所谓前面会有什么。原来是这种感觉啊，巴基觉得心里又沉重又轻松，原来“记得”是这种感觉。双脚踩在大地上的坚实感觉。


	4. 4

4

 

这种踏实的感觉在巴基心里大概持续了十分钟。他暗骂自己愚蠢，手中狠打方向盘，笨重的越野在山路上喘着气，完完整整转了一圈，飞速向来路冲去。

他被回忆冲昏了头脑，没有意识到此刻正行进在一处峡谷中。两边都是高山，具体底细看不清，但人数估计不是很多，峡谷的隘口处有一点点飘荡的火光，他猜测那里人不会少。他不想思考敌人是谁以及敌人怎么发现他的这类问题，这于事无补。冬日战士曾被训练出了极佳的夜视力，这也许只够让他提前五分钟发现危险，但已经足够了。他还有机会翻盘，如果……如果他能有一把枪的话。哪怕是小口径的手枪也好。接下来的形势取决于他能否躲过第一波攻击，只要敌人对他近身攻击，他就有把握抢下至少一支枪，之后就只是时间问题了。巴基一只手稳稳扶着方向盘，另一只手伸到购物袋里摸出了之前买的军刀，他在衣服裤子的每个兜里放了一把。

树丛中的人影在向下集结收紧，他们也许是忌惮冬日战士的威力，没有人数和地形上的绝对优势不敢轻易动手。巴基算准他们会在下一分钟开火，前面是一个矮矮的斜坡，他的越野无疑不能抵挡来自两面的近距离火力包围。

就在这一瞬间，巴基猛踩油门，右手把方向盘向左打满，马力全开的越野冲上了低矮的山坡，这一处山头的伏击小队慌忙躲闪，他顺势从车门滚出，就近掐着一个人的脖子朝人多的地方扔了过去，砸翻了对方两个人，还顺手夺下了一支枪。

巴基知道自己还需要更多的武器和一个掩体。正好，有一个不怕死的试图过来近身攻击，巴基一面朝另一边开枪扫射，同时飞起一只脚正中此人的胸口，他一口鲜血喷出，手中的轻型机枪不受控制的抛向空中。巴基稳稳接住了这把枪。这边的伏击小队大概还剩下一半的人，巴基打算立刻退走，但是他来不及回到车里了。

他只来得及在爆炸开始前向山坡上冲。对面的伏击小队朝油箱射过来一支带着手榴弹的箭，然后是更多的箭。越野车嘭的一声炸开。

巴基一面跑一面回头看了一眼，他真希望自己在冲出车的时候能往背包里多塞点东西。当然，其实他并没有这个选择。而现在他面临的选择更少，为了躲避爆炸，他冲向了没有更多出路的高地，他都不用看就知道对面的伏击小队跟在了后面，而且隐隐还有车声，大约是有更多的人来了。

“抓活的！” 巴基听到后面有人在喊。

是啊，他们怕伤到他，作为九头蛇里面唯一拥有血清的超级战士，他太宝贵了，他们舍不得杀他，当然他们更无法忍受他的离开，所以冬日战士不能死、但是必须回收。

见你妈的鬼。巴基心中一股怒火，瞬间懒得再跑，转身倚住一棵大树双手持枪向后面扫射。他知道子弹在迅速消耗，但是他不在乎。有那么一瞬间巴基想扔掉枪，赤手空拳冲向敌人，他需要一点血肉上的东西才能克制住心里的火气。

包围圈在收紧，他停下来射击的行为无疑非常不明智，无论如何他只是一个火力点，而对方人数上有绝对优势，静止不动基本是在自寻死路。

一颗子弹击中了右臂，没有弹片，子弹似乎在他皮肤下面融化了，右手传过来一阵穿透脊椎的麻木。巴基不由得心中一紧，他们用的是麻醉弹？

他背靠着树干蹲下身，勉强拉开军刀俯身用嘴咬住，对准右上臂扎了下去。也许是疼痛带来了清醒感，也许是一部分药物随着血液流出，总之右手的感觉恢复了一点，勉强够他把枪抓起来。

不能就这样算了，巴基心里喊道，想都别想！如果一定要下地狱，那也必须是我自觉自愿跳下去。

巴基再次双手持枪从树干后走出来的样子，略微在心理上震慑了伏击队员，他不再漫无目的的疯狂扫射，举着轻型机枪的金属左臂像是自带瞄准功能，他看都不看，一枪一个，不浪费一颗子弹，他的右臂上插了一把刀，整条手臂滴着血，用扫射进行火力压制，配合左手的精准攻击。血与火之中毫无畏惧的巴基看起来如同战神亲临。

他并没有忘记自己的处境，他听得见子弹一颗一颗减少的声音，即使弹无虚发，他也只是单枪匹马，未必能从这里离开。不过没关系，最后一颗子弹他会留给自己，从嘴里，贯穿颅骨而出，他必须确认，九头蛇从他这里除了尸体什么也得不到。

但就在这时巴基的右手手腕被精准的击中。真正的子弹。弹片深深插进腕骨之中，巨大的冲击力和随之而来的疼痛使得他的右手晃动起来，本来就是勉强抬起的右手失去了对枪的控制。巴基奋力想要合上手指。差一点他就抓住了。

那一瞬间几乎有七十年那么长，巴基好像从另一个视角看到了自己，最后一次任务中，也是在这里，生的希望从掌间掉落。

几乎是在失去火力保护的同时，若干枚麻醉弹击中了巴基的双腿。他不想跪下，不想向这些人跪下。他强撑着身体，在原地晃荡了几步，垂下左手的枪插进雪地里，整个人靠在枪上。被他打得七零八落的伏击小队没有继续射击，当然，他们本来就不准备要他的命。但他们只是举着枪，没有一个人上前。

他很想甩起右手，再抓住枪，冲着自己的脑袋来这么一下。

“巴基，抓住我的手！你可以的！”

那个人，火车上的那个人也向他伸出了手，但是那次他没有抓住。而这个操蛋的命运就是，你第一次没抓住，你好像永远都抓不住。他一点也不想问为什么，没有意义——那些死在你手下的人，他们也没有机会问一句为什么。一片混乱的头脑里蹦出一个声音——他能感受到体内的血液在奔涌而出，有一刻他希望能就这么结束。没用，他知道的。他是超级士兵，那个操蛋的血清会让他愈合得比蛆还快。

“你们怕什么？你们站那么远干什么？谁过来给我一枪？都没种吗？” 巴基害怕自己因为失血过多而暂时昏迷，他怕极了，怕得几乎要哭出来。但是在这些人面前？巴基宁愿把嘴唇咬出血克制自己，也让自己清醒。真希望有个傻瓜站出来充一回英雄。

对面的人放下枪，让出了一个缺口。巴基看到那个人的脸的时候，胸中满溢的愤怒被冰冻成了绝望。  
穿着修身正装的光头男子也有着一条金属手臂，只有手掌处不一样，那是一只锋利的机械爪子，而非巴基身上的仿真设计。冯∙斯特拉克男爵接过一只注射器，缓步走向巴基，左边的义眼苍白无神。

“这样的工作本来不必我亲自来做。但你知道的，士兵，你太可怕了，没有仪器的话，他们都不敢走近你。我也觉得没有必要增加无谓的伤亡。你应该也是这么想的吧？听说你没有处决我们可爱的科学家？你是对的，士兵，要不是他们，你怎么能……”

巴基甩出左手的枪砸向男爵的面门。斯特拉克向后一仰堪堪躲过，左边脸颊被划出一道伤痕。被击碎的注射器躺在地上。没等斯特拉克直起身来，巴基的金属臂已经抱住了他的脚踝向前一拖，他失去重心倒在了地上。巴基压住他，用尽全身力气朝他脸上打了一拳。

至少让我在临死前做这一件事吧。

巴基没有力气也没有可能打出第二拳了。斯特拉克的金属爪子马上抓住巴基带枪伤的右手手腕向外一拧，另一只手当胸就是一拳。尖锐的痛感刺入神经，他模模糊糊感觉到好多双手摁住了他。

斯特拉克拍拍身上的雪站起来，很不高兴的俯视着地上的巴基，“如果有机会，我们倒是可以来一场正式的格斗，刚才那样的打法，太难看。不符合你我的身份。”

巴基笑了，“我们现在就可以格斗，让你的狗滚开，我们一对一。”

斯特拉克也笑了，他俯身直视巴基的脸，“不是今天，士兵，不是今天。等他们把你修好了，我们或许可以公平格斗，没有谁会有帮手。”

巴基想往他那张讨厌的脸上吐唾沫，但他只是张开嘴，用最后一点力气微微撑起脖子，直视着斯特拉克的眼睛：“ 杀了我，如果你还有一点军人的荣誉感。” 对此，巴基并不抱有希望。 

果然笑声刺耳。但巴基惊讶的看到，几乎在一瞬间，斯特拉克的笑容凝固在嘴边，他脸上的肌肉跳动着，义眼狰狞的向外凸出。斯特拉克捂住金属手臂突然倒向一边。

随之而来的是一阵密集的扫射，其他人慌乱的举起枪向身后反击。

巴基不知道这个天降的救星是谁，但迅速意识到自己也许绝处逢生，他用力蜷起右腿撑起上身，把自己翻了过来，然后伸出还能动的金属手臂奋力向前爬。也许还有万分之一的希望，他能爬到斜坡处滚下去。下面有斯特拉克开来的车。然后他就感觉到右手被狠狠踩了一脚，一股血涌出，巴基忍着没喊出来。不过这个人随后就吃了一枪，倒在他旁边。死了。

斯特拉克似乎中了某种强效的药物，他的金属臂一直在抽风式的抖动，另一只手则试图捂住这条手臂，这使他看起来十分可笑。

一支信号弹嘭的一下升空。

巴基躺在地上，身体周围淌了一滩鲜红的血，他努力瞪大眼睛让自己保持清醒。天快亮了，天空露出苍白的脸。他听见有螺旋桨的声音越来越近。然后他看见了那辆直升机好像就在自己上空盘旋，一支金属臂伸出来抓住了斯特拉克男爵。他的手还在癫痫式的抽搐，他的脸还是那么狰狞，密集的火力使他无力顾及近在咫尺的巴基。

你带不走我，巴基无声的说、无声的笑了。

后面树丛里的人冲出来向着直升机和男爵扫射。“尼克∙弗瑞！你抓不住我的！” 男爵那只可笑的手臂还在不受控的挥舞。

“他妈的！” 巴基用力偏过头去看，一个只有一只眼睛的黑人壮汉在生气的跺脚骂人。他意识到巴基在看他，便也斜瞄了巴基几眼。“你……怎么样？” 他走过来，俯视着躺在血里的巴基。

巴基眨了几下眼睛，似乎在思考答案。

“你到底怎么样？快死了吗？” 弗瑞显然不怎么耐烦，他身后有几个全副武装的特工，也一脸敌意。

“死不了，” 他的声音轻飘飘的，“我躺一会儿就能痊愈。”

“挺厉害嘛。” 弗瑞哼了一声，看起来已经不打算搭理巴基了，转身问一个手里拿着某种带天线的仪器的特工，“知道在哪儿了吗？” 那人点点头，“往东边去了。”

“怂货，又想回老窝。” 弗瑞挥手招呼其他人，“走吧，别等了。”

有个人没动，“不先去莫斯科吗？罗杰斯队长在那儿会不会有危险？”

巴基的知觉似乎又回来了，他头脑中的那个声音似乎又回来了。

“他有危险？年轻人，你还是多想想自己吧。” 周围一阵低低的笑声，说话那人只好摸摸后脑勺。尼克∙弗瑞喷了一口气，“我已经叫娜塔莎过去了。” 他拍了几下手掌，示意大家行动起来。“这个人……” 他指着巴基，又随便指了中间某个特工，“你，你把他弄到……”

“等等，”巴基不知哪来的力气忽然喊道，“刚刚……刚刚说……罗杰斯队长……在……是什么意思？”

“跟你有什么关系？我还有事要忙。”

“等等！” 巴基看他又要走，不由得有些焦躁，一挺身竟然坐了起来，“队长是不是真的有危险？不然你不会让娜塔莎过去？”

弗瑞又哼了一声，在他身边蹲下来。“哈！你脑子倒也不笨。这么说吧，我也不清楚到底怎么回事，也就是史蒂夫带着山姆∙威尔逊消失了。娜塔莎跟我坦白，说史蒂夫可能是因为看了什么文件，去莫斯科找你了。结果你这小子跑到了这里，还闹了这么大一出，我要不是追上了斯特拉克，你小子早就给拉回去了。他们早就盯上你了知道不？你还自投罗网，我要晚来几分钟你知道你……”

巴基听够了。“你现在出发也追不到斯特拉克，你为什么不去莫斯科？你没听他说吗，罗杰斯队长有危险。”

弗瑞懒得理他，“听着，一会儿我派个人把你扔到前面村子去。等你以后看到史蒂夫要记得告诉他是我救了你。至于其它的事不用你瞎操心，也别指望我会听你指挥。”

巴基还想说点什么，但尼克∙弗瑞不由分说把他扛起来扔到了一辆车的后座上，然后转身就要走。巴基忍着痛挣扎着爬起来，“等等！”

尼克∙弗瑞看起来是十足的厌烦了，“你是因为话太多给戴上面罩的吧？”

巴基咬了咬嘴唇，直视着尼克∙弗瑞的眼睛，“不是的，我以前……我……对不起，我道歉，为……总之，对不起，我很高兴你活着。今天也是……谢谢你。”

尼克∙弗瑞哼了一声，“你小子……废话，我不活着你今天还有命在？” 说完他就大步离开，开着另一辆车驶向了峡谷的方向。

这辆车也启动了，摇摇晃晃的行驶在山路上。巴基躺在座椅上，眼睛闭着，很舒服，舒服得全身发软，如果他还有多余的力气，一定会从背包里再把日记本掏出来。今天记起了好多，我的本子都能写满了；巴基感觉到幸福。但现在他太累了，浑身是伤，急需一场睡眠。他急需一场睡眠来康复。那个布鲁克林来的小子太笨了，打架从来不知道跑，他得看着他。


	5. 5

5

山姆∙威尔逊满意的拖着两个箱子从机场的男洗手间走出来。史蒂夫四下看了看，有些不耐烦的问：“怎么样？”

山姆笑呵呵的把其中一个箱子推给他，“都在。所有的都在。”

“我都说过了，不会有什么问题的。你非要……”

“真的，我在机场丢过至少两次行李。我可信不过托运。”

“那有什么办法？你总不能自己飞过来。”

“好主意，下次可以试试。但是带着你有点困难，你太重了。”

史蒂夫还没有想到怎样回击山姆就被人接过了话头。

“下次你们可以试试找我，我应该有办法弄一辆飞机出来。” 

听到这个熟悉的声音，史蒂夫有些无奈的转身，“娜塔莎……”

“先跟我走。既然到了莫斯科，你们最好听我的。”

娜塔莎叫了一辆出租车，一路上跟司机有说有笑，听不懂俄语的另外两个人在后座上一脸茫然，尽量保持礼貌的微笑。最后车停在了一座壮观的古典建筑前面，门廊处排列着巨大的罗马柱和维护得很好的青铜雕塑。

“哇哦。” 山姆低低喊了一声，他跟史蒂夫两个人一人拉一个旅行箱，在阳光下眯着眼仰视着对面的高大建筑。

娜塔莎却没有心情在这里停留，她把外套的兜帽拉上，戴上墨镜，打了个响指示意两人跟她往右侧的小街走。”我们绕到后门去。” 她简短的解释道。

“能说一下这是哪儿吗？” 史蒂夫边走边问。

“莫斯科大剧院，” 娜塔莎脚步很快，她的帽子拉得很低，史蒂夫看不清她脸上的表情，“我工作过的地方。”

史蒂夫微微点头，没有再多话。她曾经执行任务的地方。史蒂夫知道娜塔莎曾和巴基在莫斯科相识，其实他很想问问那个时候的巴基是什么样的、过着什么样的生活。但这段往事既然是娜塔莎不愿提起的，那即使自己的好奇心已经快溢出来了，他也不会多问一个字。

娜塔莎在一扇很不起眼的铁门前停住，拿一根铁丝朝里面掏了掏，轻轻一推，门开了。

史蒂夫和山姆进去之后四下看了看。很明显这是个道具室。

“这一间专门拿来放不当季的道具，离排练室和化妆间都挺远，平时一般没人来。而且我查过了，今天没有演出。” 娜塔莎解释道。

坐在一张华丽的深红丝绒椅子上的山姆朝娜塔莎竖起了大拇指。

“说说你的计划。” 娜塔莎转向史蒂夫。

“不，” 史蒂夫把双臂环抱在胸前，摇摇头，“你先说。你怎么……”

“我怎么知道你们来了莫斯科？老天，史蒂夫，只要看过那份档案，猪都会猜到你要来莫斯科的吧。”

对此山姆撇撇嘴，不置可否。

“是这个，” 史蒂夫掏出他的古董翻盖机，按出收件箱，然后把屏幕亮给娜塔莎看，“我一下飞机，就收到了几条密码短信，都是要求回复定位的。山姆也收到了。我们决定先不回复。我想了想，也只有你知道这件事了。”

娜塔莎一脸无奈，“好吧。那天尼克看见我了。他就一直在墓园外面等着。我一出去就被他拦下了。然后他说我必须负责你的安全。”

史蒂夫撇了撇嘴，“好吧……”

“我告诉尼克你来了莫斯科。他很担心。但是他手头有斯特拉克的线索，没功夫管你。只好我来了。”

“那这些信息是谁发的？”

“老天，你不会真的以为美国队长突然消失就没人注意到？是我放了消息给Langley ，说你来欧洲追踪斯特拉克了。我呢，自然是来协助的。基本上我也没有说谎吧？”

“等等，” 山姆忽然很严肃，“那我们这一趟算出差？”

娜塔莎白了他一眼，山姆觉得很委屈，“不是，队长没有网银，机票都是我买的啊，两张头等舱……” 

“山姆，我回去就还你。” 史蒂夫一脸认真。

“行了行了，” 娜塔莎不耐烦的挥挥手，“山姆，一个忠告，干了我们这一行就不要考虑收入的事了，别给自己找不痛快。史蒂夫，现在该你说了，有什么计划？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“很简单啊，我先进红房子探底，有情况的话通知你们进来。”

娜塔莎微笑着点头，似乎在认真思考这个所谓的计划，“目的呢？”

史蒂夫又耸耸肩，“还能有什么目的？我看看巴基有没有到，没到的话我就跟他们的人打听一下巴基可能去哪儿，或者他们有什么针对巴基的阴谋没有。再或者找找卡波夫朗姆洛的线索。”

“那要是既没有找到人，也没有发现什么线索呢？”

“那他们就没什么用了。” 史蒂夫微笑了一下，“先把红房子拆了，我再继续找。”

娜塔莎的白眼几乎要翻出天花板，“我直接说了吧，你这个计划已经不是浑身漏洞的问题了，它就是漏洞本身。你太不了解九头蛇，也不了解红房子的情况。”

史蒂夫点点头，“你说的都对。我从来不了解九头蛇，我也懒得去了解。我打败过他们很多次，而且还会继续打败他们。我只需要了解这一点就够了。” 他停顿了一会儿，看向一边的山姆，“山姆，我本来不想把你卷进来，但是好像没有你不行啊，你得跟娜塔莎一起来帮我对不？我们里应外合，把红房子端了，你还能想到更完美的事？”

“天哪，” 娜塔莎把手掌按在额头上不住摇头，“太愚蠢了！这是我这辈子听过的最愚蠢的计划！”

 

他做过很长时间血红色的梦。在那些梦里，人的名字幻化成了一张张脸，一具具叠起的尸体。这些尸体堵在他的每一条出路上，他动也不能动。然后会有人微笑着按住他，帮他炸开这些尸体，帮他把这些尸体清理出去，帮他擦干净双手。但是这些事从来不能一劳永逸，他必须一遍一遍被清理。但其实他不想，他会拒绝这些人的帮助。但是他们坚持，他毫无办法。有时候他会在梦里听到有人喊一个名字。巴基，他喊道。名字好像一道咒语，逼迫空洞的他向着空洞的时间敞开。他尝试着再在梦里多走一段、再多走一段，但他面对的只是被秃鹫打扫过的战场，这里什么都没有。

但梦里有时也是洁白的。他没有理由来这里，如果不是最后一个完整的画面就存留在梦中的某个地方。他一个人走了好远，他沿着血红色的战场往回走了好远，而路的尽头是白茫茫的冰雪，干净，清澈。有一个人坠落深谷，另一个人扒着铁皮车厢抖动双肩，他向坠落的人伸手，他喊道，巴基，抓住我的手，你可以的！

在梦中每一条路的尽头，都是这幅画面。而现在他知道了，那是史蒂夫，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯，美国队长。而自己就是他最好的朋友，那个本应在七十年前死去、本应作为国家英雄在博物馆里被缅怀的詹姆斯∙布坎南∙巴恩斯中士。巴基。

巴基睁开眼睛，有点不确定的摸了下周围和自己身上。他真的又回到了这里？直到手上和腿上的伤口在提醒他，是的，他刚刚在这里遭遇了伏击，如果不是运气好，他会被再次推入那个血红色的梦魇中。他突然笑了笑，真的，就差一点，难得的好运气。

“你好些了？” 

巴基早就从车内后视镜上瞄到了驾驶座上的人，他也注意到她时不时会从镜片里观察他。一个年轻的女孩。她应该是早就发现自己醒了，直到看见自己在笑，才下决心说话。

“座位后面有水，还有个三明治，如果你需要的话。”

巴基早就看到了，这些东西都塞在副驾驶座后面的网兜里。他确实非常渴。听到她这么说，巴基开心的意识到这是给自己的。于是他对着镜片笑了笑，坐起身，拧开水一口喝了大半瓶，剩下的小半瓶在他吃完三明治后也都给喝掉了。

“对不起，没有了。” 她居然有点歉意，“到下一个服务区我再去买点。”

巴基终于开口，“谢谢。” 他摸了摸裤子兜，没等她反应过来，他已经把一把冰凉的瑞士军刀抵近了她的喉咙，另一只手同时制住了她摸枪的举动，轻轻松松把她缴了械。“靠边，停车。”

“你冷静一点，巴恩斯先生，” 女孩丝毫没有理会脖子前面的利刃，仍然保持着之前的行车速度，一边看路，一边从镜片里观察巴基的表情，“你觉得我会害你吗？”

“停车。” 

她权衡了一下形势，终于还是按巴基的要求把车停到了路边应急车道。

“坐到旁边去。” 

等到她照办，巴基灵巧的从座位间的缝隙闪身坐进了驾驶座，那把抵着特工喉咙的军刀丝毫没有挪动。然后巴基举着刚才缴的枪，把军刀递给了她。“把安全带割下来。”

特工瞪了他一眼，但还是照做了。然后巴基把她的手绑了起来，把刀揣回了裤子里。

“我现在不开车。不要试着解开，你没机会。我问完了会请你下车。”

这个年轻的女性特工显然很生气，抿着嘴没有接话。

“你的上司让你把我送到山口的村子，你为什么上了高速？现在应该已经是德国境内，你还在往东，你要把我带去哪儿？交给谁？你还有多少同伴？他们在哪儿？”

“尼克∙弗瑞先生已经不是我的上司了。” 

巴基笑笑，“那你的上司是谁？朗姆洛？”

女孩愤怒得脸都红了，“那个人渣！我差一点就打爆了他的头。”

“那你到底是谁？”

女孩平静下来，略有些挑衅的看向他：“我是13号特工。”

“这是跟冬兵差不多的意思吗？”

“你说是就是吧，但我们不洗脑。” 

巴基没生气。但他心里一阵疲惫，有点不想接话，好像是忘了自己正在盘问对方。

“我对你没有恶意。” 她低声说。

巴基继续沉默了一阵。“这个我不关心。” 他终于回答，“说正经的吧，你的任务是什么？”

特工撇撇嘴，“其实反正你都知道了。”

“你说。”

“黑寡妇通知Langley说队长来了欧洲追踪斯特拉克，我知道不是。现在我认为你可能对队长的安全造成威胁，我准备把你带去柏林。”

巴基大笑出声，“就你一个？九头蛇还知道派几十个人，甚至男爵本人都来了。”

“我恰巧碰上你了。之前没人知道你在哪儿。”

巴基想问点别的事，他真正想知道的事。“罗杰斯队长……他，真的去了莫斯科？”

她脸上也是一片茫然，“我不知道……听说，队长确实上了去莫斯科的航班，然后就失踪了……但不清楚……” 她感到车子骤然启动，自己的后背重重弹在椅背上，“还没有……” 她怔怔望着驾驶座上的人，“……没有最新消息。”

“知道了。” 巴基飙到了最高速度，同时掏出军刀把绑在她手上的安全带划开，“刚才抱歉。”


	6. 6

6

从匝道进去就是一个服务区，不大，前面是停车场和加油站，后面有一栋两层小楼，楼下是咖啡馆和便利超市，楼上是餐馆，都是汉堡王、赛百味之类的常见快餐。巴基在给车加油的时候，眼神一直停在超市的方向，感谢落地大玻璃窗和窄小的店面，她在里面的一举一动他都看得很清楚。巴基把车开到旁边停好，正看见她拎着塑料袋朝自己这边走。他从车里出来，从她手里接过一袋子吃的喝的。

“多少钱？” 巴基把东西扔进车里，背靠在副驾驶门上跟她说话。

13号特工明白他是什么意思。“听着，我不是非要跟着你。我有一些想法，需要告诉你，听不听是你的事。”

“不必了。我知道你要说的。我没有必要去找罗杰斯队长。”

13号特工先是愣了一下，不过还是决定说下去。“队长不会有什么大危险，我没有证据，只是猜测。娜塔莎∙罗曼诺夫已经去了莫斯科，要是队长身处险境，她和山姆∙威尔逊怎么可能没有行动？如果行动不顺利，怎么可能不要求支援？但现在一点消息都没有。我认为他们可能是有别的计划，你去了，可能只会给他们添麻烦而已。” 

“那又怎样？我从来都给他添麻烦，也不在乎多这一件。” 

“虽然如此……” 13号特工抿了抿嘴，“那你自己的安全呢？昨晚这样的好运，别指望会碰上第二次。”

“没指望过。我无所谓。我需要去确认一下罗杰斯队长的安全，仅此而已。老天，这很难懂？”

“我知道你们是最好的朋友，出生入死的伙伴，全国都知道。但是……”

“小姑娘，你什么都不知道。” 巴基笑笑，“谢谢你的车，和你的——” 他指指车里的塑料袋，说着转到车的另一边打开车门坐进去，发动了车子，“我只能在这里把你放下，你不高兴我也没办法。” 

特工忽然想起了什么，扒住窗玻璃低声说，“想要道谢的话，就把枪还我。”

“对不起，那不可能。” 

13号特工莎朗∙卡特被骤然启动的车甩开，踉跄了几步才站住。当巴基的车消失在匝道出口、进入高速狂奔时，莎朗拿出加密手机发了一条信息。

 

红房子并不是红的。它甚至不是任何一种颜色。甚至不配称之为任何一种颜色。史蒂夫在贴着墙根往门边走的时候不由得这么想。他有时候会遇到调色失败的情况，白色放多了或者黄色放多了或者绿色放多了，或者干脆就是调色盘里什么都给混在了一起。

那么大概就跟这房子差不多了吧。史蒂夫一面回忆着他的调色盘，一面拿盾牌把门边那个刚刚转过头来的人敲晕。

“嘿，我进来了。” 史蒂夫低声说。

声音传到大约五百米外的一辆车里，娜塔莎和山姆坐在前排，两人脸色都不太好，谁也不想说话。

“嘿，我进来了。” 

娜塔莎拔起对讲机，“知道了！” 

那边的史蒂夫揉了揉耳朵。

中庭空旷，没有人，靠右边停了两辆普通的轿车。二层高的环状楼房围住了这个小小的院子。走廊里也没有看见人。史蒂夫贴着墙，拿盾牌护住自己，四下看了看准备往楼上走。这时对面二楼的一间房门被推开了，一群人叽里哇啦说着他听不懂的话，有几个壮汉正扛着什么东西准备下楼，史蒂夫躲闪不及，正好被对面的人收入视线。

车里的对讲机开始嗡嗡作响，明显是密集的枪声。

娜塔莎和山姆对视一眼，车子随即轰的一声朝大门那边冲去。但是稍微迟了一步，两人眼见着一辆车从里面飞快驶出，车上的人还在向后开枪。娜塔莎心想管不了这许多，还是径直冲进了院子。

“山姆，那辆车！” 史蒂夫看到他们进来，连忙喊道。山姆一看现场的情况，朝史蒂夫比了个手势，立马推开车门飞了出去。

有四个人躺在地上，应该是被史蒂夫砸晕了。“我大概下手重了些，”他有些遗憾的向娜塔莎解释，“现在得等他们醒过来才能问到些情况了。”

“不用。” 娜塔莎冷着脸走上前，捏住一个人的鼻子，然后啪啪扇了几耳光，等到她松开手，那个人果然捂着脖子喘着气清醒了过来。史蒂夫想起了什么，立马捏住这人的下颌，把手伸进了他嘴里。

果然。史蒂夫把一个小小的蓝色胶囊扔了出去。“这次没可能。” 他瞪了一眼地上的人。

“问吧，” 他转向娜塔莎，“反正我也听不懂他们在说什么。我去楼上看看。”

“还有，” 史蒂夫走出几步又转过头来，“问一下他们的人都去哪儿了。我总觉得今天太容易了。除非他们把实验基地搬到了别的地方。” 醒过来的人听到这句话眼中不自觉的躲闪了一下，史蒂夫和娜塔莎交换了一下眼神。

 

盯梢的车辆是在经过的第三个高速入口那里黏上他的，然后陆续又有车加入，现在有两辆在他后面，一辆尽量与他保持平行，或者故意稍微跑快一点。自以为做得很巧妙。巴基本来一开始冲得极快，等到发现盯梢之后就有意放慢速度，然后再突然快起来。如此反复几次，他也就大概看明白了形势。有时候即使冒着跟丢他的风险，这几辆车也尽量注意其他行驶的车辆，突然的减慢和加速，极有可能殃及池鱼，更何况他们还是在不限速的德国高速上。

所以不会是九头蛇的人。

既然不是坏人，那就只剩一个选项了，他们是好人。而好人想抓的人，自然是坏人。

巴基嘴角抽动，笑了。

“詹姆斯∙布坎南∙巴恩斯中士，是唯一一位为国捐躯的咆哮突击队队员。” 那个博物馆里的广播这样说。巴恩斯中士当然是个好人，巴恩斯中士本来应该一直是个好人。他已经去过了巴恩斯中士为国捐躯的地方，所以他可以确认，那就是深藏在他梦境里那个纯净的、白茫茫一片的地方，是带着肮脏血迹的他总会一再造访的地方。它还属于自己。它还属于自己吗？

巴基看着自己的铁臂自如的扳动方向盘，急转驶向出口。旁边车道响起一片愤怒的鸣笛声。噢是的，他没有打转向灯，他没有提前变道，他触犯了交通法规。如果只是这样，那也不错。

那三辆车果然也已经慌忙跟了下来，已经顾不上巴基会不会发现自己了。巴基穿过这个小城，中间闯了六次红灯，然后从另外一边的入口又开回了高速。他当然知道这种小把戏甩不掉训练有素的特工，所以在后视镜里再次看到他们的时候也丝毫不惊讶，虽然他产生了一点小小的促狭心理，想看看他们骂娘的表情。不过现在也管不了这许多了，他懒得跟他们玩游戏，一路全速前进。如果他们要跟，如果他们跟得上，那随他们便，如果他们要动手，那正好，巴基本来就觉得身边只有一柄小手枪太没有安全感，从他们那里补充点火力感觉会是很方便的选择。

晚上九点，天色已黑。巴基不打算停留，路上的指示牌告诉他已经进入奥地利境内，他打算在天亮前开到维也纳，那是离他最近的大城市，他会在那里买一张去莫斯科的机票。如果这帮家伙不捣乱的话。

但世界上哪有这么轻松的事情。

巴基在停车场把车停下的时候，就看到陪了他一路的某一辆车里下来了几个人冲向机场大厅。他没理会，背着他的背包揣好他的手枪往售票的柜台走。

“先生，您打算坐几点的航班去莫斯科？”  
“最早的一班。” 巴基的眼睛一直在四下看。  
“好的……帮您查了一下，下午四点您看可以吗？”  
现在早上七点十五。“还有更早的吗？上午的有吗？”  
“不好意思，先生，直达的航班没有了。不过您可以选择换乘。”  
“几点？”  
一阵键盘上啪啪啪的声音。“上午十点。中间经停……”  
“好的，就它了。多少钱？”  
巴基掏出护照和现金，心里扑通乱跳。  
售票小姐扫了一下巴基的护照，又看了他一眼，然后她拿着巴基的护照走进了里面的房间。  
巴基花了好大功夫克制住自己想要把枪掏出来闯进柜台的冲动。  
售票小姐冷着脸出来了，“抱歉，布鲁贝克先生，我们现在无法为您出票，您可以去楼上办公室找我们公司的……”  
“不必了。” 巴基已经看见从左右两边向他靠近的人，他抢下证件夺路而逃。

 

“来不及了，不等山姆了。这本来也不应该是他的任务。” 史蒂夫做了决定。

半个小时前他们刚刚获知了斯特拉克男爵的一个秘密基地，当然准确的讲，是娜塔莎得到的这个情报。史蒂夫上了二楼，去参观那些搬空的实验室和办公室。他一点也不想知道娜塔莎是怎么让人开口的。这中间有一些情绪属于娜塔莎的过去，跟这里相连的过去，他想还是把这个空间留给她自己更为合适。

史蒂夫摸着锈迹斑斑的铁栏杆看着这个院子。他想起来莫斯科之前看过的那份档案，忽然很想把这里炸掉。这里没有巴基的影子，史蒂夫有一点失落，但更多是高兴。这说明九头蛇也没找到巴基，说明他脱离了这些人的控制，他再也不会回到这个丑得出奇的地方来了。但他还是很想把这里炸掉。  
娜塔莎在叫他下去，应该是问出了眉目。

零零碎碎的一点信息已经足够让他们意识到问题的严重性。他们曾经好多次以为敲碎了它的脑袋，但这个九头身的怪物总会又在哪里冒出来。一个秘密的基地，有一个兵团规模的武装镇守，甚至可能涉及某种危险的实验。听到实验两个字史蒂夫的眉头拧得打结了。

出去追踪的山姆还没有回来，但史蒂夫还是决定和娜塔莎先行离开，他给山姆留了消息，让他自己先回美国，毕竟涉及的任务也太危险。

“通知托尼吧，” 史蒂夫告诉娜塔莎，“索科维亚，复仇者集结。”

他心里的某一处忽然往下一沉。也许再等一天、两天，巴基真的会来莫斯科呢？虽然自己的这个计划愚蠢透顶，但他总觉得，其实它会莫名其妙的成功。如果能坚持到最后的话。

 

从停车场走进大厅的时候巴基就已经注意了这一侧的几个安全通道，他本来觉得自己跑去最近的那个也来得及，但这时正好有工作人员推着一长条行李车过来，他也就顺手拖过来往前一推，自己翻上去一滚就碰到了门边。他用有力的铁臂将整条行李车推向冲他跑过来的人，在一片混乱中，另一只手已经拉开了安全通道的铁门，闪身进去，再稳稳的别上。

他在第一个拐角处敲开窗玻璃跳了下去，这下面是机场高速的环线。巴基翻过栏杆，站在路边用铁臂制住了一辆开过来的小车，他把惊恐的司机拉出来，往机场出口方向飞奔。

一颗子弹穿过右边玻璃射进来，打到他的铁臂上。巴基气得拿车直接撞向路边的特工。他本来可以再往前碾一步，但最后还是刹住了。他开回路面，留下后面的特工呆呆的看着这辆车。

有好几个路口已经被封住。巴基略略看了眼，决定冲向最右边的出口，那里的工作人员还在安放隔离桩。他希望这些人反应够快。在开过去的中途看到这些人都跑开了，巴基才掏出枪崩掉了隔离杆的活动接头，趁着隔离杆旁边这个警察还在发懵，巴基有意减慢速度，伸出左边的铁臂一把抓过他的衣领，把他的小冲锋枪卸了下来，然后拍拍他的防弹背心把他推到一旁。

巴基就这样离开了维也纳机场，没有伤害一条人命。但也没什么可高兴的，他盘算着下一站该到哪里去坐飞机。现在，除了死命往前开，他别无选择。

在狂奔了四五个小时、用光了两把枪的弹药之后，巴基确认自己甩掉了追兵，但他有点迷惑，不知道自己身处什么地方，连具体哪个国家都搞不清楚。

无论如何这是个还不算小的城市。巴基觉得可以在这里休整一下，吃点东西，洗个澡，睡个觉，再……他看了眼这辆满是弹孔的车……应该换辆车了。这一次不要再在路边借了，巴基打定了主意。他找了个僻静地方把车扔下，自己背着包往市中心方向走去。

他在广场边上挑了个能晒到太阳的座位，点了一杯啤酒，一个双层猪排汉堡，津津有味的吃了起来。好像很久没吃到热的东西了。但是这份幸福也持续得不久，他刚把汉堡解决掉，啤酒都还没喝完，忽然狂风大作，行人纷纷一脸惊恐的望向天空。巴基听到了枪炮声，应该在远处的某个地方。

他站起来，观察着四周。来得这么快？

大大出乎他的意料，一排钢铁士兵从天而降，排列在广场中央。“这个区域不安全，请往后退。我们是来帮助你们的。当战斗结束时，我们会通知你们。” 这些钢铁士兵举着双手，试图安抚慌乱的人群。

但人们似乎却因此更加愤怒，开始有个别勇士往这些钢铁士兵身上砸东西。“复仇者，滚回家！美国人，滚回家！” 他们的声音越来越大。

“我们是来帮助你们的。” 钢铁士兵还在重复自己机械的声音。

“美国人派来他们的马戏团小丑，把索科维亚变成战场，还说是来帮助我们的！” 巴基听到旁边几个喝酒的人一边议论，一边站起来打算离开。

“什么马戏团小丑？” 有个人发现自己被一条铁臂拧住。其余几个互相看了一眼，拔腿就跑。

“美……美国队长啊……你不知道吗，他就是一个……” 巴基没什么耐心，一拳就打了下去。

这一天巴基留在了这个陷入恐慌的城市，他就在广场上慢慢喝着酒，直到这些钢铁士兵尽数离开，直到看着一架优雅的战斗机在空中消失。


	7. 7

7

火车一路向东，轻快，没有声音，没有烟尘的味道，也没有铁锈、冰雪和枪炮。这跟记忆中的火车很不一样。黝黑的有棱有角的钢铁怪兽，齿轮与铁轨撞击，沿途奔着白烟轰隆隆吼叫着前行。而这一列白漆的火车则是温婉的、舒适的，软和的绒面座椅替代了硬邦邦的木头。很奇怪，身体的记忆似乎带有极强的韧性，很难被抹杀干净，巴基一坐下去，就能想起来那种不同。即使他想不起来以前坐过几次火车、去的哪里、跟谁一起，但在弥漫着汗味和烟味的旧式车厢里，那种既令人不适又有些热腾腾的兴奋的感觉，他似乎能分毫不差的在这里重新体验到。现在已经不让在火车里抽烟了，巴基居然觉得有些遗憾，车厢里大体上安安静静的，现在的人好像不太爱说话。

巴基觉得他记忆中的火车是更早的事情，好像属于另一个人的人生，但却比他现有的人生出现得更清晰。他知道在他执行过的好多次任务里，肯定有过搭乘火车的经历，但这些事情没有一次出现在他破碎的记忆中，一次都没有。他记得每一个地点，记得很多人，多少记得一些行动过程，但在行动之外，没有，什么都没有。他好像天天都在沉睡，只为了某一天在伦敦或者柏林或者费城或者随便哪儿醒过来，然后他就会去做好他该做的事。

窗外是飞速后退的平坦的、绿油油的田野，巴基一时看得有些呆。他可以用排除法在地图上选择一个适合藏身的地点，但他无法用排除法决定自己该做的事。这一路上他一直在躲藏，一直在寻找，慌慌张张的，这会儿才忽然意识到他还是那个他，过去和未来都一片空白的人。

其实也不是。巴基又伸手摸了摸背包里的日记本。这让他心安。但他也只有这一个本子的人生，巴基会试图再想一想雪山里的那辆火车、再想一想史蒂夫的那只手，他向他伸出手来了但是他太无能，竟然没有够到。这些天来他摸索出了一点小技巧，当心里慌张的时候，他就把能想起来的画面反反复复多想几遍，这让他感觉自己多少拥有一些东西。

可他还是想知道现在应该从何开始。他本来要去找他的仇人们，但毫无头绪。他本来要去找他的过去，结果遭遇了逃跑之后最大的危险。他本来要去找史蒂夫的，但是史蒂夫已经不在那里了，史蒂夫也已经安全了。当然，史蒂夫没遇到什么状况，这是件很好的事，非常好的事。巴基的手指在大腿上转着圈。这是非常好的事，他对自己说。

“年轻人？”

巴基没意识到这是在叫他。

“年轻人？”

上车之后他挑的就是两排座椅面对面、中间有一张小桌的宽敞座位，但也许是这个冷着一张脸直挺挺坐在窗边的健壮男人给人的感觉不太友好，他旁边和对面的位置一直都空着。不过巴基根本没有注意到这一点。直到这个声音传来，巴基才发现面前的老妇人无疑是在对自己说话，毕竟他周围没有旁人。他有些惊讶的指了指自己。

老妇人笑着点点头，她指了指巴基对面的座位，“这里有人吗？我可以坐这里吗？”

巴基莫名其妙，他不知道为什么要问自己。他点了点头。

“谢谢。” 老人很温和的笑了，然后就在巴基对面坐下来。她拄着一根拐杖，身上挂了一个毛线织的小包，另一只手里挎了一个篮子。她坐下来之后就颤颤巍巍的把这只篮子放在身边空着的座位上。虽然不确定身上有没有武器，但看起来应该没有什么威胁。

老人意识到巴基在看她，又温和的笑了，“年轻人，你一个人？”

巴基愣了愣，然后点点头。

“我也是一个人。去年老头子走了，以前都是他跟我一起去城里的。我们以前老一起去城里看女儿，这回女儿说来接我，我没让她来。有什么必要？我自己也会坐火车。” 老人笑起来眼睛眯成一道月牙，“年轻人，你是去布加勒斯特？”

巴基只得又点了下头。

“那我们在一个站下车，” 老人显得挺高兴，“你也是去看家里人吗？”

巴基想了想，“没有。我没有家里人。” 

“噢……” 老人有点惊讶，“你的父母亲不在了吗？”

“不在了。” 我不知道他们是谁，但他们肯定不在了。

“我很遗憾。” 老人皱起眉头，很是担忧的看着巴基。“年轻人，我知道这不好受。我看出来了，你一个人坐在这里，沉默寡言，一定是有什么事。我一眼就看出来了。我也经历过，我还记得我母亲去世的时候。她叫莎拉，说话细声细语的，她……”

巴基看着对面的老人嘴唇一直在动，但他什么都听不见了。莎拉，母亲。他头脑里有什么地方忽然被炸开了一样。

那一次坐火车是一个阴沉沉的周日上午。他跑去一栋破旧的楼，木质的楼梯，木质的地板，他跑上二楼，看见小小的史蒂夫提着一个篮子站在走廊上，他的妈妈莎拉背过身正在锁门。他们要出去。巴基问他们去哪里，巴基也要一起去。史蒂夫有些为难。他们要去看史蒂夫的爸爸。巴基还是非要一起去。巴基朝史蒂夫使眼色，史蒂夫拗不过，只得一起求他的妈妈。最后莎拉终于同意了。他们带上了巴基去坐火车。阿灵顿国家公墓，巴基记得那里。如果巴恩斯中士足够幸运的话，本来也该在那里的。

这趟旅途后来的情况他完全没印象了，他就坐在那里，再也没开口，一直到火车到站，他站起来，对着一脸诧异的老人微微向前倾身，“谢谢，再见”，他说，然后转身走了。

 

巴基到布加勒斯特已经好几个月。这里是当初离他最近的大城市，这是他做出选择的最直接理由，而且这里也不是视线的焦点。他需要一个普普通通的大城市，便于藏身。还有一个理由不能说不重要，那就是巴基记得自己没有在这里执行过任务。既然与那段过去没什么牵扯，那也应该更安全。

抵达的那天，巴基在火车站附近一家小店里买咖啡和羊角面包，顺便跟店主多聊了两句，他说自己是附近小镇过来工作的（这个小镇的名字来自火车经过的某一个站），想先找一个便宜的住处。店主很热情，还递上了一张手写的卡片，上面有一个名字和一个电话号码，他说他的堂兄手上正好有这么一间屋子。第二天巴基在看到这栋破旧的楼房时，意识到大约已经空置很久了。城市的边缘有一些建筑很是齐整的居民区，遗留自上一个政权整齐划一的城市规划。一栋栋楼房盖得方方正正，现在看起来多少有些破败，很多房子已经没有人住。

他租了下来，没有讨价还价，还直接预付了三个月房租。不过巴基不想提供证件，不想去办正式的手续，也没有收入证明，这位堂兄扭捏了很久，最后还是看在三个月租金和巴基另外多给的200欧份上不再坚持。

当天晚上他坐在屋里的床垫上，一点一点开始盘算接下来的生活。他把衣服裤子兜里的所有东西都掏出来摆在地上，抓住背包底部全部抖出来，然后他把所有的钱捡起来数了一下。

上一次巴基的脑子里出现钱这码事，还是莎拉去世的时候，不过那时候他是在为史蒂夫盘算。巴基把钱放到一边，从地上抓起本子，写下日期，又写下莎拉，再潦草的写了一大段。然后他把本子合上，重新开始盘算钱的事。

他手边能值点钱的大约只有武器。但是卖武器风险太大，自己初来乍到，完全不了解什么门路。况且他也不愿意把武器卖掉。他更不愿意用这些武器去弄钱。

上一次他脑子里开始盘算工作的事情是什么时候呢？巴基想不起来。他不知道该从哪个地方开始想。他以前做过什么？他想做什么？他会做什么？当巴基再次发现自己一片茫然的时候狠狠把拳头砸向了地板，然后脚边这块木条咔咔响了几声，裂了几条缝出来。百无聊赖的巴基伸手把碎裂的木条抠了出来，下面是黑漆漆的混凝土。他对着这个小黑洞出神的看了半天，然后把碎掉的木条摁了回去。  
巴基躺倒在床垫上，不自觉的叹了口气。除了杀人，他什么也不会。

第二天早上起来，巴基从房主的工具箱里翻出锤子和钉子，把昨晚被自己弄坏的地板钉好了。然后他泡了一碗麦片，就着一只圆圆的黄油小面包，靠着灶台很缓慢的吃起来。他正在观察这个房间。

巴基放下碗，把床垫从靠走廊的那面墙拉到了窗户下面，他把床垫举起来比了一下，竖起来的高度正好可以覆盖窗口。巴基又推开阳台门，四下看了看，然后回身走到屋里，掰开了水槽下面的木地板，把枪放了进去，再把地板钉好。这个地方离阳台最近，拿了枪就可以直接出去从阳台逃脱。他继续吃他的早餐，心里想着必须把门换掉，他需要一扇钢制的坚实的门，如果发生什么事，可以为他赢得时间。

 

这段时间巴基过得平平静静，看起来确实没有任何人知道他在这里。找工作这件事被暂时放下，一想就头疼，手头的钱暂时还够，他打算先不考虑这个。巴基花了很多功夫整修他的小屋，换门、换窗、换床，打理阳台，疏通排风和消防通道。他还去捡了一张桌子，这样就可以坐在桌子上写字了。这些零碎的事情，做起来当真花了不少时间，但这些事情让他觉得很安心，从未有过的安心。他白天会到外面去，图书馆或者博物馆，挨个慢慢的看，晚上当他坐着有轨电车往回走，看着别人在聊天说笑，看着家家户户窗口透出的灯光，也会觉得心里很空，即使他告诉自己现在的生活已经百倍千倍的胜过前面的几十年。这一个月他很少跟别人说话，也没有去结识任何人——还不是时候，风险太大。等慢慢安定下来，等到把自己的脑子整理好，自己的生活也会正常起来的，巴基很有把握。  
这一天巴基还是像往常一样，早上八点过出的门，他去了城市图书馆，照例去拿了几本法律和历史方面的书坐下开始读。

像往常一样，他还是被那些艰深的法律名词绕进去了。其实他已经看懂了很多内容，只是无法轻易下判断。这太难了，巴基揉揉眼睛，一个人不可能既是被告、又为自己辩护、还要担任陪审团和法官。他无法判断自己。他所能提供的只是一桩又一桩事实，沾血的事实，他们、她们，会在夜里一次次走进他梦里确认这一点。巴基无法否认这些事实，他只是不甘心。他以为法律可以告诉他一些东西，但看起来法律本身并不会让他更好受或更难受一点。

巴基用他带着手套的金属左臂推开这些折磨人的大部头，翻开了一本美国历史，没看几页，打了好几个呵欠，他又推到一边，打开了最底下那本美国队长传记。这一本是新的，他还没看过。这类书里都会提到巴恩斯中士，看起来他是个毛手毛脚的愣头青，爱说爱笑爱开玩笑，可是有点笨、总需要队长去救他，不过枪法似乎跟自己一样好。

从图书馆出来已经一点钟，巴基走到对面的咖啡馆，要了一块黑布林蛋糕、一杯拿铁，就坐在窗边一边吃一边看外面来来往往的人。正对面墙上的电视里放着新闻，店里生意不错。

“复仇者……索科维亚……”

巴基听到这几个词的时候略有些惊讶，以为自己的记忆是不是又出了问题。然后他转过头，被电视里的画面完全震惊。一整个城市被完全抬升至半空中，房屋和车辆像积木一样下坠，尘土、水流和人群四处冲撞，机器人士兵，悬浮在半空中的红色的“神”，巨大的航空母舰……

以及，美国队长。

从查理号上面掉下来之后，巴基已经想起了、已经知道了太多关于史蒂夫的事情，但是他很久没看到这个人了。史蒂夫在战场上狼狈不堪，但仍然拼尽最后的力量获得胜利。

“发生在索科维亚的紧急事态造成了巨大的人员伤亡和民众的财产损失，复仇者联盟是否应该为此承担责任呢？为此我们请来了嘉宾……” 电视里的现场画面被切掉，一个神色严峻的女主播开始评论。巴基忽然站起来，冲向了洗手间。

别上隔间的门，巴基感到控制不住情绪了，他不知道这种无端的情绪从哪里来的，他没有过这样的时刻，明明什么都没有发生，还是浑身充满了没来由的无力感。自己应该在那里，像以前一样，让这个人放心的把后背交托给他。但他对此一无所知，无能为力。但那是属于英雄的战场，英雄们在那里拯救世界，并赢得属于自己的荣耀。自己不应该在那里，他对那样一个光明的世界一无所知，无能为力。巴基坐在地板上，按下抽水马桶，在哗啦啦的水流声中把头深深埋进臂弯，喉头抖动。


	8. 8

8

翻遍了所有关于索科维亚的公开报道，除了斯特拉克的死讯，并没有一丝一毫提及卡波夫和朗姆洛。巴基心中的那根刺，似乎即将被布加勒斯特的平静生活掩埋，现在又尖利的刺痛了他。他没有忘记过被迫进入的战场，索科维亚的惨烈画面似乎让他清晰的看到了自己曾经带来的混乱。死亡和毁灭，他是为此而造的，卡波夫在他脑子里灌输这一切，朗姆洛跟他一起完成这一切。他们把他推入深渊，但他也不会让他们就这么轻易的抽身离开。绝无可能。巴基一度想要隐藏带血的双手，但在一瞬间，战斗的召唤又如野草一般疯长出来。不仅仅是战斗，也是正义。他先要自己的正义，然后他会让自己还给别人正义。

明天就走，他想。他们能掀起索科维亚那样的风浪，如果自己在这里无所事事，也许早晚会再被逼入退无可退的境地。他记得每一个任务地点，他知道在每一个地方都有一个团队配合他的行动。他可以一个一个找。巴基拿定了主意，这几天的愤懑和无力似乎也随之减轻。

“谢谢。” 巴基把报纸放回去，准备要走。报刊亭的小哥嘴角歪了歪，叽里咕咯了几句光看不买之类的话，不情不愿的收拾起报纸。巴基摁下他的手，把刚才那堆报纸扯回来，扔出去一张纸币。

“太多啦！” 巴基听到了，不过没有回头。

他去面包店买了两根法棍，又在超市买了点火腿和啤酒，路过水果摊时他停下来，捏了捏新鲜水灵的李子。啪，破了一个。摊主瞪着他。

“这个，” 巴基把捏破的李子扔到一边，“算我的吧。再捡几个一起算钱。”

天已经快黑了，巴基提着一路买过来的东西往家走。几个月了，最清闲最随意的一段时间，明天就会结束掉。他站在楼底下深深吸了口气，比往常多看了几眼四周破旧的楼房和坑坑洼洼的街道。然后他注意到了一辆以前没见过的车，巴基记得每一辆长期停在这附近的车，其中绝不包括眼前这辆簇新锃亮的SUV。外国牌照。或许是谁家的客人，或许与自己无关，毕竟太显眼了。

但他上楼的时候还是比平常警觉了几分。楼道里，他有意屏住呼吸，悄无声息的靠近。

改装过的钢质房门被打开了，门虚掩着，留了手掌宽的小缝，透出里面橙黄色的灯光。

他摸出那柄随身带着的小手枪，靠着墙轻轻推开了门。几秒过后没有动静，他举着枪闪身进去。

只有一个人站在冰箱前面，背对着门，手里拿着什么在看。巴基放下手中的东西，拿枪对准这个不速之客。一声清脆的拉开保险栓的声音。时间凝固了数秒。

“巴基，是我。” 他转过身。

 

伦敦。  
葬礼已经结束有一段时间，教堂里前来吊唁的人也已经走得差不多，只有史蒂夫∙罗杰斯还坐在那里，木然看着十字架上受难的圣子。他在这个世界上认识的人本就不多，现在又少了一个。

莎朗∙卡特从神龛后面走了出来，很惊讶的发现史蒂夫还在这里。史蒂夫也马上站起来，有些尴尬，不知道该怎么开始寒暄。“你好，卡特小姐。” 他僵硬的伸出手。

“你好，罗杰斯队长。” 莎朗落落大方的握了握史蒂夫的手，“作为亲属我应该说感谢你能来，但我想，我应该没有资格说这话。” 史蒂夫摇摇头，神色黯然。莎朗指了指外面，“这里要关门了。我们一起出去吧？” 史蒂夫点点头，做了个请的手势。

送莎朗回了酒店之后，史蒂夫一个人出去在伦敦转了半天。很多年前他带着咆哮突击队来过这座城市，他觉得这里似乎没怎么变，但又完全不一样了。

第二天吃早饭的时候，史蒂夫又在酒店餐厅碰到了莎朗∙卡特。坐下来之后莎朗问史蒂夫什么时候回美国，史蒂夫则有些烦恼的说真希望不用回去。实际上史蒂夫的下一站是去非洲，复仇者在那里还有别的任务，但他当然不会随便提起这件事。

“是因为法案的事吗？”莎朗说。见史蒂夫没有掩饰住自己的惊讶，莎朗笑了，“队长，我也是一名特工。这件事都传遍了。索科维亚发生的事确实令人难过。”

“是的。” 史蒂夫简短的回应。

“但也是一场胜利，避免了更多的牺牲。复仇者战斗得很英勇。美国队长救了很多人的生命。”

史蒂夫不置可否，抿了一口咖啡。

“队长，我能问一个问题吗？” 莎朗忽然看着他。

“当然。如果我能回答的话。”

莎朗笑了，“我想你能，放心，并不涉及你——现在的任务。” 史蒂夫看向故作毫不知情的莎朗，只得耸了耸肩。“在去索科维亚之前，你去了莫斯科。当时我在瑞士执行任务，听说你失踪了，但是后来又发生了红房子的事情。我有点好奇。”

“为什么好奇？” 史蒂夫低头往面包上抹着黄油。

“弗瑞局长带着我们在阿尔卑斯山救下了一个人，斯特拉克亲自出动去抓他。然后我本来准备带着他去柏林，可惜没有成功。我们也另外出动了一队人马，可这个人实在太厉害。冬兵，他是一个幽灵，传言果然有几分道理。他甩掉了我们，想往莫斯科走。”

“我去红房子是因为那里可能有巴基的消息，所谓的失踪只是烟雾弹。后来索科维亚有了严重的情况，当然只能先顾及那边。这就是全部事实，如果你好奇的话。娜塔莎和山姆都可以作证。卡特小姐，你想知道的我已经全部告诉你了，告诉我你知道的。” 史蒂夫早已经停下手中的动作，手肘撑在桌上，开始认真的跟对面的人说话。

“我猜也是，” 莎朗撇撇嘴，“弗瑞局长手下的人说起你去了莫斯科，之后失踪。冬兵知道了，他坚持要赶过去，我劝不住也拦不住。我们后来发现他在索科维亚出现过，” 莎朗停下来，观察了下队长的神色，“然后消息就断了，直到最近我们才掌握了他的行踪。”

“所以他是你们下一个行动目标？” 史蒂夫皱紧眉头。

“队长，”莎朗把声音压得更低，“我知道复仇者在尼日利亚的任务。但这并不是唯一的目标，我们会配合你们……你知道的，避免他们汇合。”

“汇合？” 史蒂夫几乎是咬着牙。

“我也觉得不会。但都是以防万一。而且以冬兵的身份，抓捕并不为过。”

史蒂夫长长出了一口气，努力平复自己的情绪。过了好大一阵他才再次开口，“谢谢你。我知道该怎么做。但是，你，为什么会告诉我？”

莎朗低头吃了几口培根，“执行任务的时候我会做我该做的，但我也有自己的判断。他不太看重自己的命，我想，怎么都不愿意活着跟斯特拉克走。这是我亲眼看见的。哦对，自己半死不活的还想来救你呢，” 莎朗似笑非笑的看着一脸沉重的史蒂夫，“还有，算是个私人理由吧，他本来可以杀了我的，但是他没有。”

史蒂夫松开攥紧的拳头，“给我地址。”

 

巴基举枪的手慢慢放下。屋子里有一段迟缓的、轻柔的沉默，说不清是长是短。“巴基？” 史蒂夫再次试探着开口，“我知道你记得我。”

“我记得。” 巴基把脸转开，“为什么现在来？”

史蒂夫没有立刻回答，他松了口气，微笑着绕过桌子走向巴基，他伸出手，伸向巴基的手掌，把他的枪握在自己手里。巴基低头看着，没有什么反应。史蒂夫把枪从巴基手里拿开，合上保险栓，然后又揣回了巴基的裤子口袋里。巴基抬起头，两人相对一笑，不约而同的一拳砸向对方的肩膀。史蒂夫笑着后退几步，然后蹲下身翻了翻巴基拎回来的那个袋子，从里面拿出两听啤酒，抬眼看着巴基：“上一次一起喝酒是什么时候？”

巴基短促的笑了一声，自顾自的摇摇头，“不要一上来就问这么难的问题。”

史蒂夫把袋子拎起来放到桌子上，把里面的东西都拿出来摆好，啤酒、火腿、法棍，还有几个李子。他指了指对面的椅子，“坐下来吃点东西？” 他撕开火腿的包装放在中间，一人面前摆了一听啤酒。史蒂夫拉开啤酒拉环，先尝了一口，“是在瑞士，阿尔卑斯雪山，太冷了，我们还剩最后一点威士忌……”

“是你的。” 巴基忽然插嘴。

“什么？” 史蒂夫一时没反应过来。

“是你的威士忌。我那份早就喝没了。你跟我说你酒量不行，非要我帮你喝。其实根本没剩多少。喝完我们还是冻得不行。”

两个人都笑了，举起啤酒碰了一下，仰头灌了一大口，然后又是一阵沉默。

“这酒不怎么样。” 史蒂夫晃了晃易拉罐。

巴基撇撇嘴，“但是便宜。”

“巴基，还记得长岛的葡萄酒吗？”

巴基把头转向阳台的方向，脸抽动了一下，“以后回纽约，会试一试的。”

“上一次你就该试一下的，时间没那么紧。” 不出所料，巴基果然把头转回来，多少有些惊讶。“你知道？”他低声说。史蒂夫点点头，“我还知道你要来找朗姆洛和卡波夫，没想到你找到瑞士去了。巴基，我以为你会去莫斯科……”

“我知道你去了。我本来……”

“我知道。但是后来索科维亚就出事了……”

“我知道。我在那儿。”

“是的，我知道。我是说，我现在知道了。后来又有很多事……”

“你没必要说这些，” 巴基忽然站起来有些焦躁的走来走去，“为什么现在来找我？” 他双手撑着桌面，直愣愣的看向史蒂夫的眼睛。

史蒂夫也抬眼看着他，“巴基，我知道朗姆洛在哪儿。”


	9. 9

9

一辆SUV轻快的行驶在出城的公路上，正如开车人的心情。他设想过无数次与巴基重逢的画面，他想了好多种可能、设计了好多台词，希望能让巴基想起自己、相信自己；他也想了好多理由，希望能顺利的把巴基带走。他只是没想过会这么简单。

史蒂夫∙罗杰斯微微转头看了一眼副驾上的巴基，在夜色中无声的微笑，然后又摇摇头。一直沉默不语目视前方的巴基这时调整了下坐姿，“你觉得不像是真的？” 他看见史蒂夫笑着点头。“我也觉得……挺奇怪的。我本来还想自己去找朗姆洛，明天就出门。”

“那我来得很是时候。”

“是。” 巴基瞄了一眼后视镜，又看了眼史蒂夫，“你们的人？”

史蒂夫摇头，“不是。Langley的人。不用担心这个，让他们跟着吧，不会有什么麻烦。”

“这个我倒不担心。” 巴基冷笑。

“巴基，” 史蒂夫收敛了一点眼中的笑意，试图让自己看上去严肃一些，“我是认真的，这次……朗姆洛这个行动，听我的安排，其他的事交给我处理，好吗？”

巴基没说话。

“巴基，” 史蒂夫有点急，“我不想你惹上任何麻烦。” 他指了下后视镜，那辆结实的车毫不避讳的紧跟着。

“会给你惹麻烦吗？”

“巴基，” 史蒂夫更着急了，“我不是因为自己怕麻烦才这么跟你说……”

“会给你惹麻烦的话我收手就是了。” 

史蒂夫一时无话，只得拍了拍巴基的肩膀，坚硬的金属质感。他忍不住摸了摸铁臂，又拍了两下。巴基一直斜眼看着他。史蒂夫有些不好意思的收回手。

“开车的时候应该专心一点。” 巴基简短的指出。

“刚才……会有感觉吗？” 史蒂夫还是一边开车一边看巴基的手臂。

“不会。你对着它开一枪还差不多。” 

史蒂夫皱紧了眉头。“那以后小心点。又不是盾牌。别拿来当盾牌用。”

巴基抬起自己的铁臂，转了转手腕，“当然，盾牌是不会杀人的。” 他的头发垂下来，史蒂夫看不见他的脸。

史蒂夫不想开口的话题，巴基自己提起来了。他感到无力，少有的无力。他在巴基的屋子里翻到了一个本子，密密麻麻写的都是巴基想起来的“任务”。在这片战场上，只有巴基一个人，他史蒂夫只能远远站着。他可以向他伸出手，但什么忙也帮不上，最后面对那些血腥的，还是只有巴基一个人。七十年前他也向巴基伸出手，但还是无能为力。

“去哪儿？” 巴基注意到史蒂夫甩开跟踪驶进了一条小路，眼前是空旷的田野，黑漆漆的，连一个路灯都没有，路上也看不见别的车辆。

好半天巴基才听到史蒂夫有些闷闷的回答，“快到了。”

 

车前大灯照到路边，一架直升机停在一块水泥地上。直升机前面站着两个人，正看着这辆车开进来。  
“巴基，” 史蒂夫把车停好，熄了火，侧过身把手肘支在副驾驶的椅背上，认真的看着巴基，“带你见几个朋友，他们也会参加这次行动。他们对你不会有恶意。相信我吗？” 巴基侧过脸看着史蒂夫近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，过了一会儿他点点头。

娜塔莎和山姆看着史蒂夫从车上下来，然后是巴基，他带着一顶棒球帽，穿着普普通通的一件深灰色外套，除了露出的金属手掌，一点也看不出这就是曾给他们带来大麻烦的冬日战士。

四个人站在直升机前面，你看看我我看看你。史蒂夫终于清了下嗓子，指着另外两个人对巴基说，“娜塔莎，你认识的。这是山姆，你们……也……见过的吧？” 他又微微侧了下身，“娜塔莎、山姆，这是……” 史蒂夫没意识到自己稍微停顿了一下。

“巴恩斯。” 巴基倒先开口了，“詹姆斯∙布坎南∙巴恩斯。” 

山姆在胸前抱着双臂，似笑非笑的冲队长点了点头，接着他伸出手，然而巴基只是点了点头。史蒂夫干笑两声，拍拍山姆的肩膀，拉着他转过身，“上去聊吧。不用站在这里了。”娜塔莎看了眼巴基，什么也没说，也跟着转身上了飞机。

史蒂夫在驾驶座上，其他三人坐在后面。他们升空有一会儿了，飞行得很平稳，但史蒂夫总觉得哪里不对。他开始怀疑自己是不是太急躁了，也许现在就带巴基融入自己的世界还嫌太早。也许还太自私了，除了他，巴基没有朋友，他或许也已经忘了该怎么交朋友。史蒂夫回过头看了好几次，三个人都几乎一动不动的系着安全带坐在座椅上。娜塔莎在随意的翻一本杂志，山姆左看看右看看，显得百无聊赖，而巴基只是一声不响的坐着。史蒂夫把飞机调成自动驾驶，解开安全带站起来，他坐到巴基旁边的位置上。另外两个人果然抬起头来看他。

“嘿……” 史蒂夫拉动嘴角笑了笑，轻轻拍着大腿，脑子里努力搜索着话题。娜塔莎和山姆都停下了手上的活动，等着听他说话。巴基也侧过脸看他。“嘿……”史蒂夫又对大家笑笑，“谈下这次行动吧。”

“信息不多，” 娜塔莎把收在上方的显示屏拉下来，轻轻点了点，屏幕上显示出几张朗姆洛的照片，分别是在不同地点拍到的。娜塔莎又一划，拉出另一个图像，是城市的交通路线，“时间、路线、方式，都还没有摸清楚，我想等我们到了拉各斯之后……”

“他要干什么？” 巴基很专注的看着屏幕，另外两个人望着他，似乎有点惊讶。巴基以为大家没听懂自己的意思，“朗姆洛，他的目的是什么？”

“队长没告诉你吗？” 山姆探出脖子，摊了摊手。巴基望向队长，山姆也把头凑过去，“队长，你不是还提前去了吗？这么长时间在聊什么啊？连任务都没讲清楚。”

史蒂夫神色坦然，“我们还没聊到这里……巴基，朗姆洛要去偷一种很危险的生化武器。实验室的安保很严，朗姆洛具体采用什么方式我们还不清楚。”

巴基安静的想了一会儿。“他会直接冲进去。一般两个小队，每个队6-8个人，第一个小队正面攻击，保证至少有一半的人能进入内部。随后是掩护小队，抵挡第二波攻击。朗姆洛本人一般会在第二个小队里，不过……” 巴基停了停，“也许现在不一样了。”

“噢！” 沉默一阵之后山姆恍然大悟，“因为以前你是刚正面的那个……” 他忽然收住话头，连忙伸手把屏幕上实验室周围的地图放大，“要是只是监控周边，那事情就简单多了。”

巴基摇摇头，“监控并不简单，谁也不会一路明晃晃拿着枪闯进去。肯定会有伪装，发现的时候可能已经进去了。”

“巴基，” 史蒂夫很轻松的笑笑，“这是山姆的强项，应该没问题。你提供的信息很重要。我心里大概有个计划了，等到了拉各斯，我先了解一下具体情况，然后我们再谈分工。好吗？” 史蒂夫看向对面的两人。

“史蒂夫∙永远有计划∙罗杰斯。” 娜塔莎又开始翻起她的杂志，挑起嘴角笑了笑。山姆则对着史蒂夫打了个响指。

 

“你确定我只用呆在这里吗？” 巴基站在窗口。这是一栋五层高的普通居民楼，跟其他楼房一起矗立在实验室大楼的左边，从这个房间的窗口望下去，实验室的大门、院落、露台一览无余，而这个房间是最顶层的阁楼，低矮的天花板斜斜向下，黑洞洞的，巴基只要趴在窗台下面，基本上不太可能被发现。

史蒂夫弓着腰，扶着天花板也凑到窗台跟前，“实验室只有这个入口，除非他们动用直升机。从我们得到的情报看基本没这可能。巴基，你的目标只是朗姆洛，只要他在这里出现，他一定会出现的，你就把他拿下。别的事就交给我们。”

“拿下是什么意思？” 巴基转头看史蒂夫。

史蒂夫呼出一口气，“是让他丧失战斗能力。当然，这个很难讲，行动中手轻手重都很正常。巴基，” 史蒂夫皱起眉头看他，“如果不影响事态，我暂时还不想让他死。他也许还知道一些事情，比如卡波夫，这个人我们没有半点情报。”

“他什么都不会说。更有可能他什么都不知道。” 巴基摇摇头。“如果不是直接击毙，很能想象他会丧失战斗能力。这一点，你不会不清楚。”

史蒂夫勉强点了点下巴，算是承认巴基说得有道理。朗姆洛行事风格无所顾忌，很难预测，放弃击毙的机会是不明智的，甚至会危及整个行动。

“而且我很难在这个距离击毙他。” 巴基又望向窗外。

“你从来都是最好的狙击手。”

巴基挑了挑眉，“我只有一个人一杆枪一个角度，最开始出其不意那几下打过之后，后面的变数太大。朗姆洛和他的人，都不是蠢货。”

“你想说什么，巴恩斯中士？” 史蒂夫其实已经猜到。他隐隐有点不安，但巴基跟他认真讨论战术的样子唤醒了久违的感觉。几十年前，在行军帐篷里、在战壕里、在雪山中间，他们也会一起勘查地形、一起对着皱巴巴的军用地图指指点点，会一起争吵和大笑。形影不离的罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士，他们并肩战斗，这谁都知道。他们还被写进了书里，画进了漫画里，博物馆里立起了他们的塑像。可史蒂夫现在只想让巴基呆在尽量安全的地方，想让他离九头蛇越远越好，但他也清楚，这未必是巴基自己的愿望，而且，老天，他自己全身的血液都想要再次和巴基并肩战斗，他想要他们一起去打碎那些一度毁坏了巴基生命的东西。

“队长，我不仅是最好的狙击手，论起近身攻击，我甚至不会输给你。别想否认。” 巴基嘴角露出点说不清楚的笑意，“把我远远的放在这边，太浪费，不是最佳的作战方案。”

“巴基……” 

“你会在哪里？我得知道怎么掩护你。”

就像以前一样，史蒂夫想到。他笑了，指指对面，“看见那栋楼了吗？它的另外一个方向对着城里的广场，是离大门最近的开阔地，也是必经之路。娜塔莎会在地面观察，山姆在另外一个方向。我在那儿也可以最快的进到实验室里面。”

“我跟你一起。” 巴基连忙说，“我从这里下去也很近。我速度很快的。”

“我知道，巴基。” 史蒂夫压下自己的愿望，还是觉得别让巴基出现的好，“但我还是希望你呆在这里，我不是说过吗，别的事交给我。” 然而巴基的脸绷紧了。他在乱想，他以为我不相信他。

“这段时间。我尽量不让别人杀我。我没有乱杀人。” 巴基缓慢的说。

史蒂夫的双手忽然压在巴基的两边肩头上，那双眼睛绿得清澈透明，“巴基∙巴恩斯，记住，你从来没有乱杀人。”

“得了吧，你不懂。” 巴基甩开史蒂夫的手，沿着墙壁慢慢滑坐在地板上，把盒子里的狙击步枪取出来抱在怀里。“队长，你该去你的岗位了。我也要准备下我的任务。朗姆洛，我等着他。”


	10. 10

10

目标出现得很快，看来对方并没打算跟他们绕弯子。

山姆的红翼锁定了伪装用的垃圾车，但朗姆洛的小队仍然突破守卫进入了实验室大楼。这倒并非出乎意料，史蒂夫没有低估对手的战斗力，他及时的跟进，将门口清场的工作留给了山姆和娜塔莎。也许还有巴基，他潜伏的那个点目前还没有什么动静。

史蒂夫刚刚跳上二楼，身边就被一片黄褐色的烟雾覆盖，眼前只能辨别出几个模糊的人影。然后他察觉到了空气被划破而发出的锋利又低沉的声音，来自狙击步枪送出的子弹。平滑，稳定，干脆。一声，两声，然后越来越密集，史蒂夫解决掉凑到他身边来的几个杂碎，靠近窗口朝下面瞥了几眼。看来巴基只用一杆枪就控制住了入口，他太快、太准，用精准度而不是密集度完成了火力压制。史蒂夫心里一边赞叹，一边甩出手中的盾牌，耳边传来对面的惨叫，然后盾牌稳当的飞了回来。

史蒂夫在楼上寻找那件致命武器的时候，院子里的娜塔莎则陷入了同朗姆洛的苦战。预料中的第二波攻击到来了，这位有名的交叉骨终于现身，他与娜塔莎和史蒂夫做过多年同事，一起执行过很多任务，彼此都极为了解。娜塔莎在他面前并没有什么优势，甚至逐渐处于下风。

见鬼，巴恩斯跑到哪里去了？娜塔莎拼尽全力把朗姆洛压在车盖上长达数秒，给狙击手留足了时间和角度，她早就见识过冬兵的本事，这个空隙甚至足够他把子弹送进朗姆洛的头颅。此刻她只是希望能打伤这个人就行了，留给自己一点缓冲的时间。然而什么都没有发生，四周热滚滚的空气陷于停滞。朗姆洛随即就抓住了她的肩膀，把她整个人拎起来朝车盖上猛扣，她能感觉到咸咸的血液从额角流出。娜塔莎奋力将右腿踢向朗姆洛的小腹。不太管用，他身上的盔甲太硬了。她只能用胳膊狼狈的护住头部，心中问候了千百遍己方的狙击手。

山姆端着枪从楼上飞下来，趁朗姆洛分心的间隙，娜塔莎抓住机会闪身而出，然后滚进了车底下，差一点没躲过朗姆洛扫射的机枪。她稍稍探了点头，只见山姆为躲避火力也只得暂时避在树干后面，而朗姆洛一边端着枪开火，一边向后退进了实验室。娜塔莎对着衣领喊了句队长，但是耳机里没有回应。史蒂夫一个人在里面，情况不明，现在朗姆洛也进去了。娜塔莎咬了咬下唇，决心放弃之前的布置，不再守在门口，而是紧跟朗姆洛往里冲。山姆拉住娜塔莎，“我带你上去，快一点。”

他们从破碎的玻璃窗跳进了其中一层楼，山姆收起翅膀，随口低声问了一句：“我们的冬兵呢？” 

娜塔莎摇摇头，“先找队长”。

史蒂夫从烟雾弥漫的楼道摸上了顶楼，走廊的尽头有嘈杂的人声，有尖利的破碎的声音。他贴着墙静悄悄的往里走，不想在拐角处迎面撞上从旁边实验室里冲出来的五个人，其中一个手上拿着蓝色的试管。

对方显然也没料到一不凑巧就遇到了美国队长，愣了一瞬间之后才回过神举枪齐射。

你们运气不太好，史蒂夫想到。他架住离自己最近的一个人往下一甩，子弹在天花板上一阵乱射后飙向了后面的同伴，趁对手躲闪不及，史蒂夫甩出护身的盾牌，盾牌在狭窄的楼道墙壁间砰砰砰的来回撞击。史蒂夫没花多大力气就拿回了试管。

他现在联系不上其他人，从进来开始耳机里就一直充斥着某种噪音，使他不得不把耳机拔下来。可能是干扰装置。朗姆洛在神盾局呆了这么久，不会不知道他们怎么联络。史蒂夫一边往窗口走，一边想着这次回去之后要跟托尼提这个事情，更换一下通讯设备。

一阵尖锐的疼痛击中了他的腹部。朗姆洛从前面走出来，拳头砸向他的头部。史蒂夫抬起手反击，腹部的疼痛撕扯着他。朗姆洛架住他的手臂，慢慢掰开他的手，把试管拿了出来。

“就剩你一个人了，你跑不出去。” 史蒂夫吸着气，很疼。他用手指压住弹孔。

朗姆洛揭下面罩，露出一张满是伤疤的脸。“别担心，有你。” 他用枪口对准了史蒂夫的眉心。

楼道里咕噜咕噜的滚进了一只银色的金属小球，不偏不倚的奔向朗姆洛。两人同时明白了这是个什么东西。在朗姆洛本能的后退那一瞬，史蒂夫感觉到有手拉住了他，迅速把他甩向后面。猛烈的痛感冲撞着神经，他努力让自己定神，爆炸声中，站在他身前的人稳稳举起了狙击步枪。

他没有开枪。很不凑巧，安全通道离朗姆洛太近了，巴基透过爆炸的火光看到他已经从那扇门离开。然而通道里却响起了枪声，然后是急促的向上的脚步声。

史蒂夫拉住巴基伸过来的手，站了起来，“他往天台去了。走吧。”

“你受伤了。” 巴基看着他，“我晚了一步。”

“你还想再晚几步？” 史蒂夫迈向楼道，巴基没再多话，自己先一步跑上去了。

“队长！” 山姆的声音。史蒂夫回头看到他和娜塔莎急匆匆的从下面上来，“我们听到了枪声，还有爆炸。朗姆洛往上跑了！” 山姆喊道。

“巴基上去了。我们跟上吧。” 史蒂夫点点头，他这会儿感觉好些了。

 

巴基从排水管道后面拽出了朗姆洛，一枪打穿了他的手掌，蓝色的试管碎在当场。朗姆洛正试图沿着管道向下滑，巴基用铁臂掐起他的脖子把他扔在了水泥地上，然后巴基举起枪，瞄准了朗姆洛的头部。

他呼出一口气，感到周围出奇的平静。

“我投降……” 朗姆洛翻身起来跪在地上，举起了双手。

巴基上前一步，把枪口抵拢了朗姆洛的额头。但是朗姆洛还在喊投降，他的目光越过巴基看向了后面。

“巴基。” 有人把手按在了他手上，试图慢慢把枪往下压。他转过头，是史蒂夫。娜塔莎走上前，将朗姆洛的双手反铐在背后。“巴基，他已经投降了。” 史蒂夫说。

巴基低下头，缓缓垂下手中的枪。然后他对准朗姆洛的腹部扣动了扳机。朗姆洛大叫了一声，双手被铐住的他无法保持直立，躺倒在地上全身痉挛乱动。“这是他还你的。” 巴基转过头，看了一眼史蒂夫。他再次举起枪，“现在是他还我的。”

“巴基！” 史蒂夫靠近一步，眉头拧得很紧，他尽量让自己的语气缓和一些，“巴基，记得我跟你说过的话吗？你同意了，记得吗？你拿下他了，我来处理后面的事，放下枪，巴基。”

巴基绕开史蒂夫，枪口仍然对着地上的朗姆洛。他的心跳得很快，手在微微发颤。最后一下，只需要最后一下，我要我的正义，他固执的想，试图屏蔽掉耳边所有的声音。但史蒂夫还是跟了上来，他听见史蒂夫在跟他说话，史蒂夫在很大声的跟他说话，他没法屏蔽掉这个声音。巴基甩了甩头。

史蒂夫止住试图上前的山姆和娜塔莎。“巴基，放下枪，这是命令，队长的命令。你以前就没有杀过俘虏，你从来不做这样的事，对不对，巴基？”

忽然刺耳的嘶哑的笑声响起，地上的朗姆洛一脸狰狞，嘴里喷出一口血沫，“哈，不愧是，全世界最正直的，美国队长，哈，哈哈……你，在桥上看见他了，你想起来了，你的朋友，你的兄弟，你的队长。你问了，还哭了，真蠢。哈。我把口塞塞进了你嘴里，把你压回了椅子上，然后呢，然后又什么都没了，什么都没了，哈哈哈……”

笑声在瞬间变成惨叫。巴基冲上去，铁拳一下下砸向朗姆洛的面门。他平静不下来了，头脑中一片嗡嗡乱响，仿佛只有手上对于血肉的触感才能让他恢复意识。他听到了身后的动静，举起枪向空中砰砰几下，“别过来！” 他转过头吼叫，双眼通红。

娜塔莎微微闭上眼，低声叹息。她没料到史蒂夫还是往前走过去，她想拉住他，但抓了个空。然后她就看见史蒂夫被巴基掀翻在一边，捂着肚子痛苦的爬起来。

山姆举起了枪。

“放下！” 

山姆没理。

“我还是不是你们队长！山姆！放下！” 

山姆很不情愿，但还是照做了。

巴基似乎丝毫没注意到这边的情况，朗姆洛最开始嘴里还在胡言乱语，现在则躺在那里已经不动，似乎失去了知觉，他满脸血污，本来就毁容的脸更是变形得不能看。巴基松开手，屈起一条膝盖坐在一边，再次稳稳的在金属臂上架起狙击步枪，他的眼睛看向瞄准镜，调整了一下。这么近的距离，其实完全不用瞄准的，但巴基想这么做，就像是一个完整的仪式，有始有终。

他的胳膊被谁拽住了，身子歪了一下。他烦躁的挥了挥手。他听到了一声重重的喘气，似乎是很痛。然后他又被拉住了。拉住就拉住吧，管不了这些了，他的眼睛再次凑向瞄准镜。他要完成这件事，这样他才可以给自己的人生一个交待。

巴克，这不是你——又是重重的喘气——巴克，我们有我们做事的方式，你跟他们不一样，你从来就不是这样。巴恩斯中士是最勇敢和最善良的人。巴克，回来，他是故意的，他就想看见你变得跟他一样，但是巴克，你知道什么是对的。巴克，你听到没有，你的队长在跟你说话……

山姆一步一步移向娜塔莎，他凑到娜塔莎耳边，用手拢住嘴压低了声音问：“这什么情况？” 娜塔莎撇了撇嘴，双手向前一摊。山姆又凑过去，“赶紧叫人来把朗姆洛带走啊。” 娜塔莎白了他一眼，做了个ok的手势，表示早就已经做好。山姆比了个大拇指。

哐当。两人循声看过去，几乎不太敢相信。

巴基扔下了枪，扶起史蒂夫站起来。然后他提着朗姆洛的衣领也把他从地上拽起，推给了史蒂夫。

“我不管了，后面的事归你，太麻烦了。” 巴基的声音很低。

史蒂夫摁住朗姆洛的肩膀，冲巴基笑了。

“对不起。” 巴基抬头看着史蒂夫满是笑意的蓝眼睛。史蒂夫没有说话，还在笑，直到巴基略显僵硬的脸也慢慢舒展开来，也有了点笑意。

但这个笑意随即僵住，史蒂夫又感到身体传来一阵疼痛。

“闪开，史蒂夫！” 巴基再次把他推向一边。

他听见了这么一句，一时呆住了，愣愣的看着巴基抱着朗姆洛冲向天台边缘，朗姆洛的背后闪起几点红光，巴基和朗姆洛一起向外坠落。他伸出手，嗓子里发不出一点声音，对眼前发生的事失去了理解能力。巴基再一次从他的眼前掉了下去？

紧接着巨大的爆炸声从下面传来。

史蒂夫感觉好像有人扼住了他的喉咙，好像有人冲着他的心脏狠狠来了几下。他眼前模模糊糊的，有点失神。他甚至都没有发现在掉落的同时，山姆已经张开翅膀跃下天台。

几秒之后，山姆带着完好无损的巴基升了上来。

“我天，他在半空炸开了，” 娜塔莎在天台边缘伸长了脖子向下看，“我天，这是在拍什么血浆片么……你们真该来看看……朗姆洛平时挺低调的，没想到死的时候这么爱现……” 她摇摇头，显然并不是很赞赏。

山姆把巴基放下，自己也小跑了几步着陆。两个人躺平在天台上，喘出几大口粗气。好半天，巴基才撑着坐起来，然后朝旁边的山姆伸出了手。山姆哼了一声，坐在地上双臂保持着环绕膝盖的姿态，并没有打算回应。“扯平”，他冲巴基挑了挑眉毛。巴基想说点什么，张嘴了却没有发出声音，他觉得全身的力气都被抽干了。

“嘿……” 史蒂夫走到他面前，巴基仰起头，史蒂夫纯金的头发在阳光下发出耀眼的光芒，完美得跟阿波罗一样，让人根本不能移开视线。我一无所有，但我也没什么可抱怨的。巴基拉住史蒂夫伸向他的手。

“嘿，队长……哥们……史蒂夫……你知道吗，真好笑……刚才，我发现，我竟然也怕死。我？我想起那种感觉了，我想我真的怕死。”


	11. 11

11

门洞里响起钥匙转动的声音。一直在沙发上保持雕塑状态的巴基突然跳起来，抓起茶几上的遥控器一阵乱摁，总算来得及在史蒂夫打开门进来之前关掉电视。

史蒂夫看了一眼在沙发上坐得直挺挺的巴基，又打量了一下房间，略有些奇怪的问道，“你……在干嘛？”

“我坐着。” 巴基一脸坦然。

史蒂夫只好点点头，把手上的纸袋子扔到茶几上，“对不起，今天很多事，走不开。冰箱里有吃的，但我忘记告诉你了。路上买了点汉堡和薯条，一起吃吧。” 他在巴基侧面的单人沙发上坐下，动手打开纸袋。

“我看到了。”

“嗯……” 史蒂夫撕开一袋番茄酱挤在薯条上，“那你吃过了？”

“我没有吃。” 巴基往前挪了一点，靠近茶几，“现在吃也是一样。我不饿。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，“巴基，以后就自己先吃，不用等我。我这两天……嗯，事情比较多。本来说好要带你在布鲁克林多转转，一直都没时间。”

巴基低下头捏着可乐吸管，“史蒂夫，” 他抬起头慢慢的说，“我想搬出去。”

史蒂夫平静的嚼着嘴里的食物，然后拿纸巾擦了擦手指和嘴唇，“你刚刚在看电视？”

“不，不是……我不是……我是说我有看电视，” 巴基有点慌张，“但电视里什么都没说。”

史蒂夫似乎很惊讶，“什么都没说？那倒挺奇怪的，一般来说电视台总得说点什么才有人看。你看的是默片吗巴基？” 史蒂夫咬了一口汉堡，看着巴基笑了笑。

巴基没笑，强行把话题拉了回来，“史蒂夫，别扯电视，跟这没关系。我说我要搬出去。”

“没关系？没关系你看我回来就把电视关了？”

巴基抿着嘴没说话，史蒂夫还是平静的看着他。

“我也不是要瞒你什么，反正电视上报纸上天天都在讨论来讨论去，你早晚都会看到。我只是觉得这些事无关紧要，没必要谈，我能处理好。巴基，你反应过度了。”

“史蒂夫，这也是我的事。公平的讲，也不算什么过分的要求。其实，有一场审判对我来说是好事。我还知道他们说你包庇我，在协议那事上给你压力。这样对大家都好，是不是？”

史蒂夫一口汉堡噎在喉咙里，喝了一大口可乐才吞下去。

“史蒂夫，我自己可以处理好，我觉得我现在搬出去会好一些。” 巴基略有些着急的讲完自己的想法，又低下头玩着手里的吸管。

史蒂夫默默吃完汉堡，把包装纸捏成一团扔到一边，这才开口说话，“搬出去，可以，你有钱吗？”

巴基惊讶的抬起头，脸有些红了，“你……我以为……你，你总会借我点的吧？”

“怎么可能？我不会给你钱出去住，也不会给你请律师上什么法庭。门都没有。这个话题到此为止。我说，你别光喝可乐了，多少吃点东西，还剩一个汉堡，是你的。” 

巴基绞着手，右手上青筋直冒，他在努力组织语言，又不知道该从哪里说起。他从来就说不过史蒂夫，即使是当年风度翩翩魅力十足的巴恩斯中士，也说不过这个倔头倔脑的朋友，更不用提现在的巴基了。 

“你要是觉得过意不去，那帮我倒倒垃圾擦擦鞋就好了嘛！” 史蒂夫伸手拍了拍巴基的肩膀，故意很轻松的说。巴基愣了一会儿，然后也扭过头笑了，拍了拍放在自己肩膀上的史蒂夫的手，又故意把他的手甩开，“但是你那次就没来我家……” 

“有意思吗？这种小事记这么多年？你这算报复我？”

两个人忽然就这样开起了玩笑，在布鲁克林一间普通公寓的半旧沙发上，你一言我一语的说着几十年前的傻话，就好像时间在他们身上没有留下痕迹，就好像世界还是当年的样子。

但这是幻觉。他们自己或许还是当年的样子，世界却不会为他们停下脚步。史蒂夫白天不在家的时候，巴基自己一个人去了以前住过的街区。史蒂夫家那栋摇摇晃晃的木房子已经被拆掉，那块地被改造成了一个街心花园。巴基自己家的房子倒还在，他鼓起勇气走近那栋小楼，然后发现邮箱上的名字已经换了。当然，他可以敲一敲门，询问一下前任房主的去向，但他只是在房子周围转了几圈，什么话也没说。房子后面那条街当年就很热闹，店铺林立，史蒂夫和巴基曾无数次沿着这条街前往学校，也无数次在这条街上的杂货店里帮妈妈买过东西，或者在这里的小酒吧偷偷喝酒。巴基当年可是这里的名人，谁都认得他，姑娘们个个都愿意跟他跳舞。当年在纽约港的欢送声中启程远赴欧洲战场的巴恩斯中士怎么会想到呢，当他真真正正回来的时候，竟然发现整个世界他就只认识这么一个人，而这个世界上认识他的，同样只有这一个人。

“你知道，史蒂夫，我不是真的要搬出去。” 前一秒他们还在拿某个中学老师开玩笑，突然巴基就把话题转了回来，“我不是说你这里不好。但是，但是我还是应该自己做点什么，对不对？史蒂夫，你跟我不一样。我现在，我帮不上你什么忙，但也不能总让你照顾，还尽给你找麻烦……”

“什么麻烦？你给我找什么麻烦了？” 史蒂夫不笑了，皱起眉头沉着脸打断巴基的话。

巴基看着史蒂夫的脸色，一时心里有点乱，不知道自己是否说错了什么，也不知道该怎么往下接话，他的手抓着沙发的布面，四下张望着，就好像屋子里哪个地方写着答案一样。“就……就是……比如说，比如说这个沙发。嗯，你看我要是继续住在这里，你就还得睡沙发，这样就挺麻烦……嗯……”

史蒂夫看向他的眼神更加深邃了，“巴基，你是在暗示什么吗？”

“啊？暗示？什么……我……哦，是，当然，我可以睡沙发的，我本来就无所谓的，是你非要我去卧室睡的啊……天，我不是说……这是你家，你当然可以去床上睡。” 巴基抬眼望着天花板，放弃了继续组织语言。怎么越说越奇怪。

“哦。” 好半天史蒂夫才简短的回应了一声，低下头吸着可乐。塑料杯子早就空了，里面只剩下冰块，房间里很安静，就只听见史蒂夫把杯子里的空气吸得呼呼作响。

巴基猛地站起来，“我去外面散会儿步。” 史蒂夫闷闷地嗯了一声，起身去拿外套。

“你不要来，我一个人走走，一会儿就回来。” 巴基把门带上了。史蒂夫听着巴基的脚步声消失在楼道里，略有些烦躁的躺倒在沙发上，闭上眼睛，握起拳头轻轻砸了几下脑门。

手机在兜里振动着。史蒂夫眼睛闭着躺了好几秒，终于不情不愿的掏了出来。是娜塔莎。

“我知道你不想接。”

“但你还是打过来了。”

“我在你家楼下。介意我上去吗？”

“介意。”

“嘿，我是想帮你好吗？如果你开不了口，我可以跟詹姆斯谈。”

“听着，我不是开不了口，我就没打算开口。这事，免谈。”

“为什么？我看不出来这有什么问题。实际上，我不是来找你的，我找的是詹姆斯，本来就是他自己的事情。”

史蒂夫疲惫的吐出一口气，“娜特，你也见过他，我们还一起出了任务。你觉得他脑子有问题吗？需要什么精神医生吗？”

“真要命，史蒂夫，你别提那次任务了好吗？完全没有报备就临时决定把他带过去，你也够可以的。说真的……我天！我干嘛跟你废话，詹姆斯！詹姆斯！” 电话那头挂断了。

史蒂夫扔开手机，从沙发上跳起来赶紧拉开门跑了出去。

 

自从回到纽约，史蒂夫的日子就不太好过，方方面面的人都来找他，大大小小的会议去了十几个，甚至还听到风声要召开关于他的听证会。他拒绝在索科维亚协议上签字是一个原因，但更主要的，还是这次跟他从尼日利亚返回美国的冬兵巴基∙巴恩斯。整个情报和国防部门，谁不知道这个幽灵杀手的大名，而美国队长堂而皇之带他去参加一个重要任务（虽然好像立了功），回国后还拒绝让他去任何一个机构报备，除非得到对于冬兵人身安全和自由的相关保证。没有人愿意做出这样的保证。冬兵回来这事也被媒体知道了，连带被挖出的是这个人迷一样的历史，他是弃暗投明？还是双面间谍？他有罪吗？他无罪吗？一时众说纷纭，成为了不大不小的新闻热点。说起来政府部门也同样关心冬兵的身份，在确认这个人不会带来安全问题之前，让他呆在纽约实在是件很有风险的事情。关于给冬兵做精神鉴定的安排已经提出两三天了，罗杰斯队长去了解了一下流程，然后直截了当的表示拒绝。罗杰斯队长连一个最初步的鉴定都不同意、一点退步都不做，确实让所有人都不太高兴，局面搞得很僵。

史蒂夫跑到楼下的时候没有看到巴基，也没有看到娜塔莎，他想给他们打电话，又发现手机不在身边。他在周围的路上来来回回走了好几圈，仍然没有找到人。也许娜塔莎是开车来的，史蒂夫想到。他沮丧的在门口台阶上坐了一会儿，然后拖着步子上了楼。

巴基回来的时候，史蒂夫正坐在沙发上，手里拎着一瓶啤酒。巴基走过去，从地板上捡起摔成两半的手机放到茶几上，然后坐到史蒂夫旁边，从他手里把啤酒拿过来，自己喝了一口。

史蒂夫突然伸手抱住了他，额头抵在他的肩膀上。巴基全身都僵住了，不敢扭头去看史蒂夫，过了好一会儿才慢慢抽出手，拍了拍史蒂夫的后背。

“嘿，哥们……” 巴基努力在嘴角扯出一个微笑，“我觉得根本不算什么大事……”

史蒂夫松开手，站起来走到里面抱着笔记本电脑出来了，他打开一个加密文件，把电脑递给了巴基。“巴基，我没他们想的那么情绪化。我也知道，不是我说你没事了，你就没事了，我说了不算。但是这个鉴定，你自己看，它是情景重现，需要连入你的神经，测试反应。我不懂具体是个什么玩意儿，但我觉得不安全，对你，不安全。如果非要有这样一个见鬼的精神鉴定，我也希望再过些时候，你能把自己保护得更好一些的时候，巴基，相信我，我能给你再争取一些时间。”

“那你相信我吗？” 巴基已经看完了，顺手把电脑合上，“你相信我能通过这个鉴定吗？”

“这不是重点。”

“这是全部重点，史蒂夫。如果我不能证明，我对你、对所有人都是安全的，你什么时间都争取不来，什么条件都争取不来。”

史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛周围，叹了口气，“我们回头再说这个。巴基，去休息吧。我也准备睡了。”

巴基坐在沙发上没动，“史蒂夫，我已经同意了。我让娜塔莎通知了他们，安排在明天下午。” 他拉了拉史蒂夫，但史蒂夫没理他。巴基本来没觉得自己的决定有什么问题，但史蒂夫的反应让他有点紧张。巴基想了想，学着史蒂夫刚才的样子伸出手去抱他，把额头抵在他的肩膀上。他感到史蒂夫在微微颤抖，巴基不知道这是什么意思。也许史蒂夫不喜欢这样。他默默抽回手。

手被史蒂夫抓住了。史蒂夫突然使劲把他压在沙发靠背上。巴基一阵慌乱，本能地抬起膝盖去顶史蒂夫的肚子。但是史蒂夫预料到了，早就翻过身把腿压了上来。巴基急促的呼吸着，睁着一双大眼睛看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫眼睛碧蓝碧蓝的，也在看着他。

几秒之后史蒂夫放开了巴基，他往前挪了挪，背对着巴基，耳朵红红的。“巴基，”他闷声闷气的说，“刚刚，是个试验……你感觉到危险，所以你就作出反应，这是身体的本能。而你的这些反应，被强化了。你知道我没有危险，但是你控制不住反击，对不对？这就是我要说的意思。你可能无法控制头脑里的那些反应，不知道会不会有不好的结果。巴基，” 史蒂夫转过头来，“我受够了，我不能让有些事再在你身上发生一次。”

“你胡扯些什么？这是精神鉴定，不是让我去洗脑好吧？”

史蒂夫又皱着眉头瞪了他一眼。“我当然知道。我说的是风险。”

“什么事都有风险，” 巴基耸耸肩，把腿蜷上了沙发，“史蒂夫，我早就想说了，别把我当什么要轻拿轻放的易碎品。我好得很，没那么脆弱。这算个什么，再大的事你兄弟我不都过来了。” 巴基笑嘻嘻的把手搭在史蒂夫肩上。

史蒂夫低下头抓了抓头发，感到无力又疲惫。“明天我跟你一起去。我会再跟他们谈一次。我根本就没同意。” 巴基伸出两根手指在眉骨那里碰了一下，歪着头看他。“那……我就当我们谈好了……晚安，史蒂夫。” 

“晚安。” 史蒂夫看着巴基走进卧室。


	12. 12

12

史蒂夫和巴基站在走廊里，两个人都好像在看着窗外的风景。走廊的尽头是一扇厚重的门，门口站着一些穿黑西装的人，不时三三两两地交头接耳。“今天天气不错。” 巴基说。“我早上吃得有点撑。” 巴基又说。“其实蛋煎得有点老，我喜欢溏心软一些的，以后……” 

“巴基，” 史蒂夫侧过身，“你在这里等我一下，不要乱走。我去一下那边，” 他指了指走廊尽头，“一会儿就出来，你就在这里等我。” 他不等巴基回答，就转身向另一头走去，那些穿黑西装的人知趣地闪到一边，让美国队长进去。

巴基在转角处的椅子上坐下，有些好奇的打量着眼前这栋金属建筑。这还是他第一次来复仇者大厦，这个地方明亮又干净，没有什么异味，跟他印象中的实验室或者训练基地很不一样。就像是记忆中那种叫做“未来”的东西。自己确确实实就在未来，甚至史蒂夫也在，巴基忽然想到这点，只觉得非常不可思议。

“你来得挺早啊，詹姆斯。” 巴基的思绪被一个熟悉的声音打断。娜塔莎端着一杯咖啡，跟山姆一起走过来，她四下看了看，抿嘴笑了，“你一个人来的？史蒂夫跟你发火了？”

“他没有，” 巴基连忙指了指另一头，“他去那里面了，让我在这里等他。” 话音刚落，就看到门被拉开，走出来好些西装革履的人，穿着驼色夹克的史蒂夫也跟着一起出来了。他同身边一个看起来很威风的黑人耳语了几句，然后招手示意巴基过来。

这个人新近继承了自己国家的王位，按理说，史蒂夫和巴基都应该尊称一声陛下才对，不过这位年轻的陛下并不太讲究。“叫我特查拉就好了。” 他很和善的说。

“好的，陛下。” 巴基说完自己先笑了。

史蒂夫告诉巴基，特查拉的国家瓦坎达拥有世界顶尖的科学水平，这次鉴定会由瓦坎达的科学家来主持。巴基看得出，这个叫特查拉的年轻人显然让史蒂夫宽心了不少。他自己也觉得特查拉看起来就让人信赖。巴基不知道的是，有些事史蒂夫虽然不会明言，但他心里当然明白特查拉为什么提供帮助。瓦坎达是索科维亚协议117个缔约国之一，也间接地卷入过索科维亚的事态，他们当然希望，美国队长能在这份协议上签字。史蒂夫知道自己欠了份大人情。不过见到特查拉本人之后他觉得自己挺喜欢这个年轻人，他看起来也不像是那种精于算计的政客。史蒂夫无法完全确定将巴基交给这个人是否安全，但就目前来看，却是最好的选择了。

特查拉领着史蒂夫和巴基进了一个宽敞的房间，贴着米色的墙纸，还有一整面墙的落地窗，光照充足，色调也很柔和。几个穿着便装的医生正在走来走去调试药剂和设备，看见特查拉进来，他们停下手头的工作，简单的行了礼。房间中央摆着一个彩条纹的布面沙发，背后有一个白色的仪器，连着这个仪器的一顶白色头盔放在沙发上，巴基猜到这就是史蒂夫说的那个“连入神经”的东西。

一位红头发的女士走过来，手里拿着一份病历本一样的东西，她脸上带着友好的微笑，“陛下，可以开始了吗？” 特查拉则看向巴基，“巴恩斯先生，如果房间里有什么东西让你觉得不舒服，请现在就告诉我，我们想要你以比较平稳的情绪进入测试。” 巴基连忙说一切都非常好，特查拉点点头，“如果过程中感觉到不舒服，请马上叫停。” “我们会给您一个按钮放在手里，巴恩斯先生。” 红头发的女士微笑着补充。

特查拉朝史蒂夫做了一个请的手势，“罗杰斯队长，让他们开始吧。” 史蒂夫却还在四处看这间屋子，“陛下，我能留下吗？我不会干扰……”

“恐怕不行，罗杰斯队长，你站在这里就是干扰。” 特查拉笑着说。史蒂夫还想反驳，特查拉却指了指沙发对着的那面墙，“罗杰斯队长，我们可以在那后面看。” 

巴基已经规规矩矩地坐到了沙发上，面无表情地望向对面，那里贴着米色的墙纸，跟房间其它地方没什么区别。史蒂夫走到他身边，巴基仰起头笑着眨了眨眼睛，阳光洒在他深棕的头发上，泛出一点暗金色。两人伸出手轻轻撞了下拳头。

史蒂夫跟着特查拉出去后就直接进了隔壁的房间，娜塔莎和山姆已经在那里，还有好些神盾局和Langley的人，政府官员更是来了不少，连国务卿罗斯将军都亲自到场。史蒂夫没有理睬罗斯递来的眼神，凑过去跟娜塔莎和山姆挤着坐到了一起， “看来巴基是个大人物嘛”， 他故作轻松的说。透过墙，可以看到隔壁房间的巴基吃下了几片药物、戴上了头盔、然后合上眼躺下。史蒂夫忽然皱紧了眉头。他看清了红头发女士手里拿的是什么，那不是病历本，而是卡波夫记录的冬兵档案。

 

巴基感觉到猛烈袭来的困意，头盔里面有一些小东西稍微收紧，贴在了他的头皮上。闭上眼睡去之前，他看到那位红头发女士拿着一个本子坐在他侧面的椅子上。

“巴恩斯先生，1945年4月，你作为咆哮突击队的一员，在阿尔卑斯山区追捕佐拉博士。”

很奇怪，他知道自己睡着了，但他能听到红头发女士的声音，他感觉到自己像是又睁开了眼睛，走进了某一场梦里，一场萦绕许久的梦。冰天雪地，白茫茫的一片，他躺在那里，他看见自己躺在深谷之中。

“火车。火车是什么意思？”

“我从火车上掉了下来，我没有抓住，史蒂夫在那里，但我没有抓住他的手。” 现场和对面房间的每一个人都看到沉睡中的巴基在吐字清晰的回答提问。

巴基看到七十年前的自己掉落深谷，火车外侧的史蒂夫的蓝色身影越来越小，然后消失不见。

“火车。火车没有意思。” 红头发女士低头看着本子，一字一顿的念出。

这段画面在巴基眼中一遍遍循环，色调越来越淡，他的眼中像是蒙上了一层水雾，看不清眼前的一切，它们朦朦胧胧，逐渐模糊成一片冰凉的白色。他努力的仰起头想靠近一点，但似乎被什么拉住了，他不由得一步一步往后退，退到一个金属的封闭舱里，然后一片漆黑。

“火车。火车是什么意思？”

“他们告诉我火车没有意思，我看不到火车了。”

“生锈。生锈是什么意思？”

躺在沙发上的巴基动了一下。“有很多年，我一直在那里，它生锈了，我也生锈了。”

“生锈没有意思。” 他补充了一句。

巴基闻到了铁的气味，还有冰的气味。他慢慢发现那是他自己的气味，他醒着，像一个外人看着自己的身体，好像这个身体不属于自己。至少这个身体的一部分是不属于自己的。

“巴恩斯先生，你看到了什么？”

“我的手。”

“你想到了什么？”

“我在想，我应该想什么？”

“你被告诉应该想什么？”

“我不知道。”

“你的手，你的意识……被……被修改，你还记得多少？”

“我记得全部过程。全部的信号。”

红头发女士沉默了，她停下来，留给了巴基一些时间，并没有再问下去。巴基并没有按响那个按钮，她想自己应该继续。

“九是Hydra？”

“我想是的。”

“善良。渴望。火炉。黎明。这些都是信号？”

善良就是，将子弹送进一位外交官的头颅，他即将签下一份被期盼已久的和平合作协议。渴望就是，无法反抗的人鲜血涌出时，浸透全身的兴奋。火炉就是，在一个凉爽的夜晚让一整个音乐厅的人享受烈焰。黎明就是，保护卡波夫将军的安全，牺牲自己在所不惜。

“巴恩斯先生，你不舒服的话……”

巴基的喉结抖动了一下。“是的，是信号，训练用的。暗杀，刑讯逼供，恐怖袭击，保镖。”

“巴恩斯先生，是否涉及这几个任务？” 红头发女士低下头，声音里不带任何波动的念出了档案里记录的那些事件。

巴基忽然认清了梦境中的那些脸。他记得很多尸体，但很长时间以来，他不知道都是属于谁的。红头发女士平静的声音传来，他奔向每一个案发地点，检视每一具尸体，看清楚他们的脸，记住他们的名字。巴基看到自己冷静的完成每件事，精准，高效，不留痕迹。而在那具身体里，印刻着永远的失败和耻辱；他知道这一点，每一个时刻都有一个失败的自己，他一次次想要冲出去，又一次次眼睁睁看着自己失败。 

“巴恩斯先生，请躺回去。当然，我们现在就可以停止。”

他不能再眼睁睁看着自己失败一次了，他必须完成这一切。“我很好，请继续。”

“这两个词有什么特殊意义吗？十七，回家。”

“布鲁克林，史蒂夫，史蒂夫∙格兰特∙罗杰斯。” 巴基回答得很快。“史蒂夫十六岁，我十七岁，我们在布鲁克林的乔治∙华盛顿中学上高中。”

“这两个词有什么特殊意义吗？一，回家。”

巴基陷入了进入测试以来最长时间的沉默。他眼见着这个人从中年到老年，在自己被人为拉长的时间中，他见证了这个人的自然衰老。这个人打过自己，当自己违反纪律的时候。打是最轻的一种，巴基宁愿挨打。这个人知道怎么让自己痛苦，然后又把这些痛苦抹干净，就好像巴基∙巴恩斯，这个所谓的冬兵，连痛苦都不应该有一样。巴基见证着这个人逐渐没有力气打自己，他只能更频繁的借助仪器，让电击完成拳头的工作。显然，电击会完成得更好。

“这两个词有什么特殊意义吗？一，回家。”

“卡波夫。” 巴基轻轻的说。“他让我接受我是属于他的，我无处可去。”

“巴恩斯先生，你的意思是他对你洗脑？他在你的意识里，强行建立原本不存在的连结，比如他本人和归属感的概念。”

“可能是吧。但我想我没意识到，嗯，你说的那些。”

“是的，巴恩斯先生，本人当然是意识不到的。那你现在能看清这个强行建立的连结了吗？”

“如果他站在我面前，我会毫不犹豫让他下地狱。”

红头发女士停顿了一下。“好……的……情绪发泄当然也是完整自我意识的体现。很好，巴恩斯先生，你完成得很好，我们快结束了。最后一个词。另外，既然你提到了卡波夫这个名字，我想多说一句，你应该知道的吧，我说的所有内容都来自这位卡波夫先生所写的档案，他应该是在记录一些同你相关的重要信息。” 

“我不知道。” 巴基平静的说，“son of bitch。”

红头发女士点点头，“很好，你的情绪反应非常的……嗯，正常。回到这个词吧。” 她停顿片刻，将手中的档案翻到最后一页，讲上面的字念了出来，“士兵。士兵就是你。你只是士兵。你是我的士兵。士兵。士兵是什么意思？”

巴基身处一个笼子里，笼子很大，足以容纳几个人在里面搏斗，还有好多人在旁边，神情冷漠的看着。卡波夫配着枪，双臂交叉守着笼子的出口。

卡波夫用枪指着他，他带着卡波夫离开了笼子。笼子里面有尖声的呼喊，有激烈的撞击，有鲜血流出的气味。

冷冻舱里，有四个人闭上了眼睛。

“士兵。士兵是什么意思？” 

巴基摘下自己的头盔站起来，“对不起，女士，我现在没空做这个了。” 他朝着对面米色的墙喊了声“史蒂夫”，然后指指门外。他看不见史蒂夫，但他知道史蒂夫能看见自己。巴基拉开门，想了想又回头对一脸惊诧的红头发女士说，“士兵就是动物，是斗兽场里的动物。”

史蒂夫早已从隔壁冲了过来，“怎么回事巴基？”

“史蒂夫，” 巴基把他拉到走廊里，“我想我记起了一些事。很严重的事。我们必须马上去解决。”

史蒂夫在等着他说下去。

“我不是唯一的冬兵。”


	13. 13

13

史蒂夫暂且安抚下焦躁的巴基，费了好大力气才把他劝回了家。巴基的测试算是结束了，可史蒂夫要做的事可以说才刚刚开始。他回到刚才的观察室，向在场的其他官员通报了巴基提供的信息。西伯利亚基地里还有四位待启动的冬兵，这不能说不是一个重要情报，史蒂夫认为应该立即采取行动。短暂的思考过后，一位国防部的官员提到，如果进入西伯利亚，恐怕需要跟俄罗斯提前沟通，不然肯定会发生些麻烦。在场的人纷纷表示赞同，罗斯将军更是沉着脸指出，詹姆斯∙巴恩斯的情绪状态明显不够稳定，仅凭他头脑里一点残缺不全的记忆，很难有说服力。

“他还要怎么稳定？他已经当着这么多人面一件件讲那些事情，怎么，还要对你们赔上一张笑脸？他欠你们的？” 史蒂夫有点被罗斯那种语气惹到了。但他还是缓了缓控制住自己，不料刚一坐下，却又听到罗斯将军说，“罗杰斯队长，我希望你不要带入太多个人因素，詹姆斯∙巴恩斯当然不欠我什么，但是你把这话对费城爆炸案的所有遇难者说一遍？以及所有牺牲的官员和特工？以及其他更多的无辜的人？” 

史蒂夫感受到了四周投来的敌意，这个屋子里的人多多少少都吃过冬日战士的苦头。他沉默了一阵，“罗斯将军，你是自己一个人就完成了对巴基的审判？现在的情况下，你的意思是要巴基先把这些人命都还清了，我们再去处理另外那四个冬兵？” 

罗斯冷冷的看着史蒂夫，“罗杰斯队长，我的意思是，所有的行动必须得到监管，才能避免更多悲剧的发生。尤其是有巴恩斯先生这样情况的人参与的行动。”

“终于说到正题了。” 史蒂夫猛地站起来，双手撑着桌子，直直盯着罗斯，“巴基的情况其实根本就不重要吧，只要指哪打哪就没问题了对吗？我，还有所有复仇者，只要都是指哪打哪，那就什么问题都不成问题了对吗？”

“罗杰斯队长！” 特查拉把手重重摁在他肩膀上，“我想我跟罗斯将军还有些两国间的事务要谈，不介意的话，能不能请你暂时回避一下？”

 

史蒂夫在自动咖啡机上打了一杯咖啡，使劲揉了几下太阳穴。他这几天忙得很，又是焦虑又是担心，晚上也没怎么睡好，即使是超级士兵，也多少会有累的时候。 

旁边有人伸出手也拿了一只纸杯放到咖啡机底座上。是山姆。

“罗斯他们还在里面？还有特查拉？” 史蒂夫端着咖啡坐到一边。山姆吹了声口哨，“国王陛下也把我请出来了。” 史蒂夫嗯了一声，低头吹着手里的热咖啡，“山姆，我刚才，有点失态了。”

“是的，很少见。” 山姆歪起一边嘴角笑了笑。咖啡机再一次启动，轰隆隆的响着。山姆摸了摸后脑勺，显得有点不好意思。 “队长，是这样，那个，你知道，我们去莫斯科的时候，有些话我当时忘了跟你说。” 

史蒂夫笑了，“如果你想说，你就说，如果你想要我表现得有多好奇，那我只好告诉你，一点也不。我不会鼓励你的。” 

“既然这样，那我一定要告诉你了。” 他端着咖啡坐到史蒂夫身边，“我们那会儿刚刚看到那份……档案。我脑子里第一个想法，我想这样的事要是也发生在莱利身上，我可能宁愿他已经死了。真的，没骗你，我真的是这么想的。你没有生气吧？我确认一下。”

史蒂夫微微摇头，“没什么。你继续说。”

“好……但是马上我就觉得，其实不是这样。其实不管怎么样，我都希望莱利还活着。活着就有希望，活着事情就会不一样。我可以把所有的翅膀都交出去换莱利回来，可是他已经死了。我眼睁睁看着他掉下去的，我就算当时也扯掉自己的翅膀，也不能把他救回来。”

“山姆，我们谈过，这不是你的错。”

“是，我知道，队长，你同样知道，那也不是你的错。但这不管用，对吗？”

史蒂夫拍了拍山姆的肩膀。“谢谢，山姆，谢谢。其实我比你幸运，不应该让你来安慰我的。”

“嗨，我不该跟你扯这些，” 山姆看着史蒂夫，“我就是看你刚刚……我觉得测试那会儿你都要冲出去叫停了……”

“但是我不能，对吧？” 史蒂夫苦笑着摇头。山姆耸了耸肩，两个人继续坐着沉默的喝咖啡。

忽然史蒂夫兜里的手机震了一下，紧接着山姆的也震了一下，两人互相看了一眼，各自掏出了自己的手机。然后他们又把手机递给了对方。两条一模一样的短信，来自娜塔莎。

“来停车场。”

 

娜塔莎抢先一步止住了预料中的提问，“好了，先不要寒暄，也不要问，先听。OK？” 史蒂夫和山姆对视了一眼，略有些疑惑的点头。娜塔莎并不是一个人在停车场等他们，大大出乎意料的是，特查拉也在。

“罗杰斯队长，很抱歉，我觉得我应该是被人利用了。” 特查拉斟酌着开口。

史蒂夫看着他，“他们想拿巴基怎么样？”

“关键是你，罗杰斯队长。我想，你如果不同意签署协议，恐怕巴恩斯先生拿不到一份有利于他的精神鉴定。而实际上，我国科学家的判断都是，巴恩斯先生的精神状况没有问题，考虑到他所经历的不幸事件，这种程度的自控水平可以说非常惊人。这样罔顾事实，实在令人作呕，我没想到自己会卷入这样的交易中来。” 特查拉看看四周，忽然加快了语速，“不过罗杰斯队长，我想，就像你说的，现在的当务之急是巴恩斯先生所说的另外那四个冬兵。恐怕，贵国的政客在达成自己的目的之前，根本无暇考虑这个问题，甚至只会利用这件事逼迫你。”

娜塔莎抿着嘴苦笑，山姆看看特查拉，也笑了。

“所以我暂且同意了罗斯将军，到时候会按他的要求，给出修改过的鉴定结果。不过我告诉他，神经数据明天才拿得到，好在他是一个讲究程序的人。” 其他三个人静静看着特查拉，“也就是说，你们有足够的时间离开，做该做的事情。”

做出决定没花史蒂夫太多时间。“去西伯利亚，无疑战斗机最快。但是上哪儿去弄？ 

“出城往北，有一个秘密的空军基地，不大，飞机不多，但据我所知停着几架昆式战斗机。” 山姆也马上回答。 

“有多快？” 娜塔莎问道。

“西伯利亚？不到十个小时。” 另外三个人互相看了一眼，都点了点头。

“我和山姆去把飞机搞出来吧，这事不能等。” 娜塔莎轻快地一边说，一边拉开了车门。“你去接詹姆斯？或者让他自己过来？” 

史蒂夫摇了摇头，“他不熟悉路线，恐怕会耽搁些时间。山姆，把地址给我，我们会很快赶到，然后……”

旁边停着的一辆车里，忽然传出窸窸窣窣的声音，四个人都警觉地向后退了一步，娜塔莎立马把枪握在了手里。“史蒂夫，我在这里。” 巴基坐了起来。他一直悄无声息的躺在后座上睡觉，四个人竟然谁也没有发现。史蒂夫先是吃惊，然后又哭笑不得，“巴基，你不是答应我先回家吗？”

“还好我没听你的。” 巴基推开车门出来，瞥了眼面面相觑的几个人。“走吗？”

 

一个小时之后，史蒂夫和巴基坐在了前往西伯利亚的昆式战斗机里。

“你确定这样合适吗？” 巴基看起来忧心忡忡。

“没有更好的办法了，” 史蒂夫还在操控着飞机往上，进入更平稳的气流层，“娜塔莎和山姆也是这么认为的。刚刚的情况你也看到了，人越来越多，如果我们留下来，有可能一个都走不掉。你别担心，山姆应该可以带着娜塔莎飞出去。”

“你确定？”

史蒂夫停顿了几秒，“我不确定。先解决完这边吧，回头我再想办法。”

巴基没说话。史蒂夫想了想，略略把头歪过去，“巴基，听着，我知道你在想什么。这不是你的错。都不是。” 巴基嗓子里“嗯”了一声，算是回应。过了一会儿他抬起头，“你睡一会儿吧，我来开。这几天你看起来都没有休息好。”

“它可以自己开，我已经把航线设定好了。” 史蒂夫解开安全带站起来，坐到了巴基对面。

巴基被史蒂夫盯得有些不自然，“我说，史蒂夫，你想问什么就问。其实我也知道你想问什么。我没什么不好的，你那位国王不是说了吗，我正常得很。”

史蒂夫垂下头，“巴基，我知道这些事你都想自己扛，你平时一句都没跟我提过。但你知道的，如果你想跟人聊一聊，倾诉一下，发泄一下，我随时都可以听你说。”

“我没什么可说的。该说的我都说了。其实也都是……无关紧要的。还好我想起来另外几个冬兵的事，之前我真的一点都没有印象。希望能来得及阻止这件事。” 巴基转了转自己的金属手腕。

“可能再过一些时候你自己也能想起来。” 

巴基不是很确定的摇着头，“这么久了，我每天都想破了头，看自己能记起来多少。我还以为差不多都想起来了。” 他撇了下嘴，像是对自己有点失望。

“想不起来也没事，你可以问我。” 史蒂夫有点勉强的笑笑，“你还什么都没问过我。”

“我知道，” 巴基冲史蒂夫眨眨眼，“我说，过了这么多年了，你就能保证你什么都记得？” 他伸出脚踢了踢史蒂夫的鞋尖，“我看你不见得比我强。”

“我什么都记得。” 史蒂夫认真的说。“巴基，说真的，这摊事结束之后，你打算做什么？”

“我……” 巴基仰起头想了会儿，“史蒂夫，我想离开纽约，甚至离开美国。也许去个没人认识我的地方。” 

史蒂夫心中沉沉下坠，他准备的一肚子话现在梗住了。巴基看看他，笑了，“说说而已。回来过后还有一堆麻烦，我就这么跑了，也太不够朋友了。”

“你也知道！”史蒂夫呼出一口气，他停了停，看着巴基的眼睛慢慢的说，“其实你以前，有很多想法的，嗯，虽然太多了点。你说你要去开饭馆，要去当投球手，去拍电影，还说什么要去当护林员。” 史蒂夫有时候痛恨这个世界，巴基有那么多想法，却一个都没有机会去实现。更糟糕的是，巴基自己可能都忘了对生活有过的期许，要是他史蒂夫不记得，这世上就没人记得了。

“喂，艺术家，” 巴基坐到史蒂夫身边来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“等我们回来，教我画画吧。”

“老天……” 史蒂夫喊了一声，“说点容易的。”

巴基推了他一把，轻轻的笑着，“好，说个容易的。我确实想起来很多事了，你别不信。比如说，有个永恒的奇迹，其他地方跟它比起来都相形见绌，我以前做梦都想去的地方。”

“这次一定不会错过，” 史蒂夫侧过身看着巴基，很有把握的说，“回来我们就去大峡谷。”


	14. 14

14

又是白茫茫的一片，巴基想，重重呼出一口气。呼吸在冰天雪地里凝结成一团团白色的雾气，像是过去的影子又在重新聚拢。他站在机舱门口，没有跨下去，已经穿好制服的史蒂夫这时走上前站到他身边，也望向外面的苍茫雪原。巴基侧过头，看着史蒂夫把满头金发套进蓝色的头盔里，背后那面圆形的盾牌闪着金属的光泽。

“看什么？” 史蒂夫一边说一边扣上头盔的搭扣，把他完美的下巴裹在里面。巴基浅浅一笑，“新的这身很好看。以前那套也好看。好像没告诉过你。” 史蒂夫想开个玩笑，但没好意思说出口，他随意的把手搭上巴基的肩膀捏了一下，“准备好了吗，巴恩斯中士？” 巴基抬起手上的冲锋枪晃了晃，“是，队长。” 

两人从机舱出来，深一脚浅一脚的踩过雪地，走向前面一个被积雪覆盖的暗堡。位于人迹罕至的西伯利亚腹地的这个秘密基地，巴基实在太过熟悉，这里的每一片雪花都在唤回一些久远的记忆。曾经有过一次不成功的逃跑，他在雪地里踩出了好多慌乱而鲜红的脚印，但最后还是得回来面对卡波夫的怒火。

“巴基，这里需要密码。” 史蒂夫敲掉了门上冻住的冰块，“你知道密码吗？”

巴基摇摇头，“直接炸掉吧。” 史蒂夫愣了一下，没有多说什么，只是退到了一边。巴基把两个小球卡在门和积雪之间，然后启动了小球。金色的火花在雪地里溅起，一侧的钢门轰然倒地。巴基嘴角浮现出一点微笑，史蒂夫眯着眼看他，“哇哦……” 他说，挑了挑眉。

等烟雾散开，史蒂夫举着盾牌先跨了进去，巴基随即跟上，举起枪护住他的后背。两人一前一后，背对着背在阴暗的甬道里前行。两侧的巷道曲折幽深，黑洞洞的，一些生锈的管道密集的排列在头顶。行进了一段，巴基忽然拉住史蒂夫，凑到他耳边说，“我走前面。我认路。” 史蒂夫想想，点了点头，两人换了个方向。这个基地的规模超出史蒂夫的想象，他跟着巴基绕了好久，几乎有点失去耐心。巴基似乎感觉到了，他停下来，悄声说，“别担心。没有迷路。我们是在往最里面走。” 

他们走过一扇扇紧闭的铁门，门的上方留有一个小小的带栅栏的窗口，史蒂夫从其中一个窗口望进去，里面有窄小的硬梆梆的床，有毫无特色的桌子和椅子，除此以外并无其他陈设。每个房间都是这样，里面坚硬又冰冷，看起来丝毫没有生活的痕迹。史蒂夫忽然想到，也许巴基曾在这里住过。他想问点什么，但张了张嘴，终究没发出声音。巴基几乎不提这段过去，史蒂夫明白，是因为巴基不愿意自己知道。他很想嘲讽自己的无能，好像不管是在什么情况下，史蒂夫都是那个被照顾情绪的人。就像是当年的四人约会，史蒂夫清楚得很，姑娘们都是冲着巴基才来的，但巴基说得就好像他只是顺便把一个女孩介绍给史蒂夫认识一样，就好像这是件再普通不过的同龄男孩间会有的举动。直到现在，明明承受眼前这所有阴暗的都是巴基自己，明明该被照顾情绪的是巴基自己，但他还是表现得努力要让史蒂夫宽心。史蒂夫也装作不知道巴基的这点心思，就像他以前装作不知道巴基把女孩推到他身边。巴基不想让他体会到被冷落、被伤害，史蒂夫愿意让他觉得自己没有被冷落、被伤害，但其实他自己很清楚，对于发生在巴基身上的事，他心中的怒火甚至强于巴基本人。

巴基对史蒂夫心中的波动一无所知，他谨慎的走在前面，观察和倾听每一个角落，甚至无暇照管汹涌而来的记忆。这些记忆在他的身体里，从不曾离开过。他循着脑中再清晰不过的路线，走到了一扇双开门的铁门前。巴基往下拽了下门把手，再往里重重一推，门开了。

一个宽敞的大厅，跟漆黑狭窄的甬道完全不同，里面透着一点点光，惨白惨白的，像是从外面的雪地里照进来的一样。史蒂夫向上望去，顶上是密封的钢铁穹顶，并无丝毫缝隙。有一些铁制的笨重仪器立在当中，明显是半个多世纪前的机械风格。

“好像没有守卫，一个人都没有。这里应该是被废弃了。” 史蒂夫说出了自己的判断，他们一路上小心谨慎，现在看来似乎有些多余。巴基点点头，“但我们还是要找到另外几个冬兵。” 巴基走向大厅中间，那里高高立着几个金属舱，从背后看不清楚里面是些什么。史蒂夫仍是小心的在大厅周围检查，确保没有什么陷阱或者埋伏。他转了一圈，除了钢铁的厚墙什么都没有。大厅里十分安静，只有史蒂夫自己的脚步声。

“巴基？” 史蒂夫试着喊了一声，巴基在那些金属舱中间，好半天没有声音。

“我在。” 史蒂夫听出来声音有点异样，便赶紧朝巴基的方向走过去。金属舱中间的小块空地上，巴基用枪支着地面，站在一把铁制的椅子面前。 “史蒂夫，” 他说，“这些冷冻舱里没有人，一个冬兵都没有。” 史蒂夫抬眼望去，四个空空如也的冷冻舱室立在那里，像是在空洞而嘲弄的看着他们。

“我们再找找。” 史蒂夫说，“这个基地这么大，也许藏在什么地方。”

巴基迷惑的摇着头，木然看着冷冻舱，“只能是这里，别的地方不是用来……这讲不通，完全讲不通，我看见了，史蒂夫我看见了，清清楚楚，就是在这里，我看见他们被麻醉枪放倒，然后送进了这里面。” 巴基的情绪有点激动，似乎是急于证明什么。

史蒂夫走到他身边，试着让巴基平静下来，“有很多种可能，比如你记错了，比如他们后来又被送到了别处，比如你看到的其实就是别处的场景。你不要急，巴基。”

“史蒂夫，我没有看错，我也没有记错。” 巴基几乎有点委屈，他蹲下来，抓着自己的头发。史蒂夫把他拉起来的时候，他嘴里还在呢喃着，“怎么回事……这到底怎么回事……”

巴基忽然抬起枪，冲着几个冷冻舱砰砰就是几下，粉碎的玻璃哗啦啦从高处砸下来。史蒂夫慌忙举起盾牌，挡在巴基和自己的头上。

就在几乎同时，大厅里的灯突然齐刷刷亮起，白得耀眼。史蒂夫心中大为不解，他明明检查过了四周，根本没有发现开关之类的东西。而大厅的后面，正对着那把椅子的一个小隔间里，有一盏橘黄色的灯也亮起了，里面传来吱吱呀呀的声音，一个老人，推着一把轮椅，出现在玻璃门后面。

“你好，士兵。” 他停下来，喘了几口气，干枯的双手垂在轮椅两边，他的头斜斜的向下垂着，似乎脖子已经承担不起这个重量，头上只有稀稀拉拉的一些白发，互相纠缠在一起，似乎很久没有梳理过。老人只穿着一件麻制的罩衫，身体枯瘦，眼睛里此刻却燃烧着光芒。

在看到老人的那一刻，巴基几乎是本能的举起了枪，他在镜片里瞄准了老人的眉心，然后是心脏，然后又回到了眉心，最后他放下枪，冷冷的说，“太便宜你了，卡波夫，太便宜你了。你不配。”

卡波夫咳咳咳的干笑了几声，笑得全身的骨头都在抖动。史蒂夫厌恶的皱了皱眉，这个人就像是从坟墓里爬起来的尸骸。

“士兵，你终于回家了，我知道，你总有一天会回来的。” 卡波夫又干笑着，眼里的光芒更甚，“你就不想知道，你是怎么回来的？”

巴基一枪打过去，子弹穿过玻璃门击中了卡波夫的轮椅，他惊呼一声，失去支撑的身体跟碎裂的玻璃一起滚落在地上，亮晶晶的碎片刺进他干瘪的皮囊。他抬起头，抓着歪斜的轮椅向上靠了一点，努力直起上身，看向巴基的那双眼睛里仍带着居高临下的姿态。

“士兵，” 他说话的时候，皱巴巴的皮肤下面的每一块骨头都像在抖动，“士兵，你看到了，你记起来了，一点没错，因为那是我让你看到的，我让你想起来的。” 他又咯咯的笑着，全身抖得更加厉害，“本来，其实只是为了保险，一个备用选项，如果你跟我们在一起，你也就用不着你那些没用的记忆，你根本看不到这个。但是如果出了差错，这个，它会指引你回来。你说，这是不是很棒？我们的任务，就埋藏在这里，” 卡波夫颤颤巍巍的抬起一只手点了点自己的头，“任务，就是，就是你的一部分。士兵，准备好，准备好听从指令了吗？” 他喑哑的声音久久停留在这个死寂的空间里。

巴基知道，自己可以马上杀了他，杀了他，自己心里那根刺也就拔掉了，至少以前他是这么想的。他也可以冲过去，把这个半死不活的老头子拖出来痛打一顿，这没什么用，但也许会让自己好受些。他还可以想出些办法折磨这个混帐。但是他现在全身都在发冷，根本没有力气做任何一件事。他的记忆，不是他的？巴基不明白，他想不明白自己费了那么大劲找回的东西为什么会不是他的。

另外一个人已经忍不住了。史蒂夫大步跨过去，拽着卡波夫的衣领，把他拖到了巴基面前。卡波夫身上被碎玻璃扎出了好几道血痕，疼痛让他低低喊出声，但他还是尽力仰着头，脸上带着笑，眼睛里闪着仇恨的光，“美国队长也来了？当然，你当然要来，你是他最好的朋友。为了让他忘记你，可花了我们不少功夫。” 他朝地上吐出几口唾沫，盯着史蒂夫，“你尽可以放心，没有什么其他的冬兵，都是假的。你放心，你们赢了，你们什么都有，而我们，我们只有冬日……但没有什么，没有什么，可以夺走他。你，也不能……啊！”

史蒂夫俯身抓住卡波夫的喉咙，看着这张脸涨得紫红，又嫌恶地甩开。卡波夫剧烈的咳嗽了几声，将将缓过气来，他的脸又愈加狰狞的抽动着，“但是……但是，你别以为，今天，可以走出这里……你不能，不能，不能带走冬兵……他是我，最完美的创造……”

“是吗！你还能做什么！” 巴基已经受够了，他再次从地上拽起卡波夫，一把将他扔到了旁边的铁质椅子上，“你他妈还能做什么！阻止我啊！” 

卡波夫大口喘着气，已经说不出话来。巴基慢慢的用椅子上的拘束带捆紧卡波夫的双手，然后拉下椅子上方的一个铁环，扣在了卡波夫的头上，他看着卡波夫的脸上闪现出一丝慌张。巴基凑近卡波夫的脸，一字一顿的说，“你该感谢我，你加在我身上的东西，我只拿万分之一还给你。等一会儿，再等一会儿，你就会忘掉你一生的作为，你会忘掉所有你珍惜的东西，你还会忘掉你自己。你什么都不是，你一辈子一无所有，卡波夫将军。” 巴基直起身，准备启动电击椅。

他忽然滑了一下。史蒂夫也差点没有站稳。他们对视了一眼，还没等有所反应，身边的东西开始越来越剧烈的抖动。外面有垮塌的声音清晰的传来，四周的铁墙在开裂，大厅里的金属的设备发出呲呲啦啦的响声。他们感觉到地面正在沉降。

电击椅上的卡波夫几乎是在用尽最后一丝力气张开嘴，他努力发出声音，听上去像是一架坏掉的风扇在吱吱转动，“我说过的，” 他盯着史蒂夫，“我说过的，别以为今天可以走出这里，别以为可以带走冬兵。”

“他启动了基地的自毁程序，” 巴基冷静的看向史蒂夫，“你从右边那扇门出去，那里有个通风井，基地完全塌陷还需要一段时间，你现在走还来得及。” 

“你什么意思？” 史蒂夫没动。

“我一会儿就来，” 垮塌的声音已经越来越明显，巴基不为所动，双手仍在仪表盘上操作着，“等我把这件事完成了就来。” 

“巴基！他活不了了！” 史蒂夫靠近一步。

巴基摇摇头，苦笑着按下最后一个按钮。电击椅运动起来，卡波夫头上的铁环快速收紧，他咬着牙，“士兵……你永远不会知道……哪些是你……哪些不是……” 卡波夫的声音终于变成了一阵阵动物式的哀嚎，巴基看着他越来越呆滞的脸，心中一片死寂。

史蒂夫猛地将他推向一边，两人沿着倾斜的地面滚向大厅边缘，狠狠撞在铁墙上。顶上的几大块铁板掉落下来，砸在他们刚才站的地方，卡波夫被埋在了铁板里面。

“你怎么还没走！” 巴基这才回过神，意识到史蒂夫正护着自己的头部，他赶紧将史蒂夫拉起来，两人冲向右侧的通风井。

通风井差不多十米高，抬头望上去，可以看到外面苍白阴郁的天空。巴基将史蒂夫拉上扶梯，“快，往上爬！” 

对此史蒂夫有自己的看法，“你先。我跟在你后面。”

巴基简直想把史蒂夫一拳打晕，竟然到现在还来跟他计较这些细枝末节的东西。但他知道这小子是天底下最难说服的人，当下也没时间多说，只是随口用史蒂夫听不懂的某种语言骂了一句，憋着一股气抓着扶梯就往上爬，爬了几步他回头看了下，确认史蒂夫确实跟在了自己后面。

基地的地上部分已经基本垮塌，巨大的冲击力使得通风井一侧的砖块也在纷纷下落。“抓紧！” 巴基回头朝史蒂夫喊。“别废话，往上！” 史蒂夫也喊了一声。巴基心里又骂了一句，只得尽力加快速度，要是他慢了一步，史蒂夫可就危险了。

砖墙在以更快的速度碎裂，巴基和史蒂夫抓着的扶梯摇摇欲坠的挂在通风井的外沿上。快了，就要到了。巴基的一只手已经可以抓到井沿，这时他看到扶梯的一侧已经松开，即将掉落下去。电光火石间巴基做出决定，他用左手的金属臂扣住外沿，膝盖和前脚掌蹬着井壁，闪身从扶梯上移开，完全靠着力气攀在即将倒塌的通风井里，而另一只手则死死扣住扶梯，阻止它往下掉落，“史蒂夫，快，这个快掉了！” 他喊道。

“我上去，你抓住我的手！” 史蒂夫加快了速度，最后他也扣住了通风井外沿，双手一撑，整个身体顺利跃了出去。

巴基耗尽了力气，终于松开了手，铁质的扶梯同砖块一起掉进深深的地下。史蒂夫抓住巴基扣在井沿上的铁臂，奋力向上拉。这时候井沿上的砖块终于不堪重负，连同一整块墙齐齐坠落，巴基的手脚都失去着力点，整个人瞬间悬空，而通风井即将被更强烈的塌陷埋葬。

“走！离这里远一点！” 他试图推开史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，那里黯淡而平静，一片空无。他知道巴基在想什么，但他不能同意。

“不，没有你不走。” 他能够带走巴基，这一次他抓住了，他绝不会放手。 

在最后一声巨大的轰鸣中，基地整体沉陷没入冰冷的地下。刚刚脱离死境的史蒂夫和巴基躺在不远处的雪堆上，静静看着这一幕。基地留下的巨大空洞会逐渐被积雪填满，这片废墟也终将被遗忘。 

等到漫天的尘土终于消散，一点一点跟冰雪融为一体，淡漠的天地间又回归沉寂，巴基想，就是这样了，这就是终结，该下地狱的人，终归要下地狱。他从雪堆里爬起来，有些跌跌撞撞的朝雪原更深处走去。史蒂夫喊了他一声，他听到了，但没有回答。史蒂夫在问他去哪儿，他无法回答。


	15. 15

15

昆式战斗机静静地停在原地，两个人却朝着与它相反的方向越行越远，巴基漫无目的的走在前面，史蒂夫也只是沉默的跟着。他喊过让巴基停下，他问过巴基要去什么地方，但是没有得到任何回答。就这样不知道走了多久，巴基忽然站住了，史蒂夫也跟着停下脚步。空中时不时飘一点雪花下来，阴沉的天色已经持续了很久，让人搞不清这是一天中哪个时候，就好像永远卡在某个节点，既不能前进也不能后退，既不是白天也不是黑夜，就好像悬置在时空中的某处，沉寂不动。这个凝固静止的世界里现在只有两人的呼吸声。

“飞机在那边。” 巴基打破了沉默，“你不要跟着我。”

他没有打算等史蒂夫回答，说完仍是自顾自往前走。史蒂夫也没回答，仍是那样跟着。巴基在跟他自己发火，史蒂夫想。他确实想说点什么，想赶走卡波夫招来的阴霾，但他恨自己实在太笨。巴基费心重建起来的属于自己的人生，似乎又轻飘飘的被一笔勾销，甚至，被变成一剂毒药。史蒂夫希望自己能把卡波夫从地狱里拉出来再扔进去十次。他猜得到，巴基赶他走，是因为怕伤到他。但就是这一点，最是伤人。

“我叫你别跟着我！” 巴基再次停下，吼了出来。史蒂夫觉得这样也好。

“我为什么要听你的？” 史蒂夫摆出一副你能把我怎么样的架势。

巴基回身就甩过一把枪来，史蒂夫本能地抬起盾牌。清脆的金属相撞的声音，冲锋枪远远的掉落在雪地上。“我差点害死你，” 巴基深深吸了口气，他也在试图让自己冷静，“你明白吗？这次是在我自己完全清醒的情况下。我不知道下一次会出什么状况，你别跟着我。” 

“可你说过你要跟着我，跟我到最后。” 史蒂夫见巴基的态度有所缓和，便朝前迈了几步，而巴基只是向后退让，“所以你现在不这样想了？” 

巴基把头转开，躲避着史蒂夫的眼神，他想要跟史蒂夫讲道理的时候，史蒂夫又拿他没法反驳的话来堵他。“我不知道该怎么想！” 他烦躁的说。

“所以你就让他赢了？让他几句话又控制你？让你什么都不敢信，连自己都不敢信？” 史蒂夫跟过去直视着巴基，“连我也不信？” 他咬着牙说出这句话。

“我没这么说过！” 巴基更加烦躁，“我只是让你别跟着我。”

“那你要去做什么？去死吗？就像你刚才那样？” 史蒂夫也火了。这段时间以来他种种小心翼翼，总以为一切都会好转，不曾想巴基自己却像是毫不在意一样。

巴基瞪着他，想了想也没什么好回答的，干脆就不管不顾地掉头走掉。“巴基∙巴恩斯！你他妈站住！” 史蒂夫吼了出来。巴基头也不回，根本没理。

盾牌挟带着尖利的风声撞向巴基的后背，他屈起铁臂向后一抬，退后几步稳稳接住了它。“收好你自己的东西。” 他侧过身把盾牌朝史蒂夫又扔了回去。

史蒂夫闪身退开，没有去接，盾牌的一半没入了雪地。巴基站在那儿看着，似乎有些无奈，“别想多了，我没什么事。我会去想办法处理我的问题，完了我知道去找你，我保证……把盾牌收好，飞机在那边，你就先回家。”

史蒂夫只觉得有什么东西沉沉憋在胸腔里，他解开头盔搭扣，还是堵得难受。“回什么家？我哪里还有家？” 史蒂夫的声音嘶哑又低沉，听上去好像仅仅是在自言自语。在这片阴冷得见鬼的冰天雪地里，他还是感到浑身热气蒸腾，像是被束缚缠绕在一团软绵绵的东西里，不知道朝哪里冲出。那个在博物馆里供人瞻仰的美国队长，并不是全部，他也有委屈，他也有自私，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯并不指望其他人顾及自己私人的感受，他也不稀罕；但眼前这个人，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯现在很想狠狠揍他一顿，把所有的情绪都朝他倾泻出来。在自己最无助的时候，自己也抓住了巴基伸过来的手，他为什么就不可以？他凭什么可以这样？

“你走吧。” 史蒂夫扯下头盔甩到一边，颓丧的在雪地里坐下，一头乱糟糟的金发在纯白的世界中显得高傲又脆弱。他本来还想图个嘴快，发泄几句你他妈的赶紧消失、别让我再看见你、别他妈回来找我，但其实根本不敢说出口，生怕巴基当真。他失去的太多了，再也不敢多承担一分风险。史蒂夫坐在那里，冰凉凉的，突然委屈得很想哭。他在心里骂自己，你委屈什么，受苦的是巴基，又不是你，你不去把你的巴基拉回来，你还坐在这里委屈，你凭什么委屈？

史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，扯动嘴角干涩的笑了几声，然后他站起来，一抬头发现巴基在一小步一小步朝他这边走，两个人看着对方，都有点不知所措。

“你在生气？” 看得出巴基很不安。

史蒂夫不知道该哭还是该笑，“我不应该生气？你跟我说，让我走一边去，让你自生自灭，因为你以为自己是个什么不知道哪天就爆炸的火药桶，你是不是这个意思？然后你问我生不生气？”

“这是事实，” 巴基咬了咬嘴唇，“你也看见了。如果今天不是只有我们两个，你确定我不会害死更多的人？如果以后还有这种情况……我根本不知道会出现什么情况……”

“那你就可以让我把你扔在这里？至少，你先跟我回去，我们再想办法。巴基，你不能总是这么自己一个人就决定了，你不能。”

巴基想说“这是我自己的事”，但他明白这在史蒂夫听来会有多刺耳。他刚刚让史蒂夫难过了，他知道，这不是他的本意，但他本该想到的。几分钟前巴基还很坚定的要把这个危险的自己隔离起来，但现在他也说不好自己的想法，只好站在那里低头看自己拿脚掌蹭着雪地，一点点刨出个小坑。

“我们先回飞机上吧？” 史蒂夫试探着问了一句。

巴基半天没说话，史蒂夫只好耐着性子等着，过了好一阵才听见巴基说，“史蒂夫，这值得吗？我自己都觉得，没必要了，花了那么大力气，最后也不过……”

够了，史蒂夫心想，够了。史蒂夫伸出手用力的抱住了巴基，把他的头摁进自己的肩窝，把他后面的话堵了回去。够了，他听够了。这就是他的回答。

巴基胡乱的试图用手扒开他，“史蒂夫……” 他勉强把头伸出来，“你要闷死我吗……”

我早就差点闷死了，史蒂夫心想。这是多少年前的情感，一直密封在停滞的时间和深不见底的厄运中，它失去了青涩的样子，也无法见证成熟的过程，它太新鲜也太陈旧，几乎感觉不到已经跟血肉长在了一起。史蒂夫偏过头，两人的鼻尖微微擦过，他挨了一下巴基冰凉的嘴唇，却像被烫到似的迅速移开。两个人的呼吸都显得慌乱，彼此都能听到胸腔里的跳动，那是这个静寂世界里唯一的声音。史蒂夫定了定神，他觉得巴基并没有拒绝，于是就更深的吻了下去，他并不熟练，心里紧张得要命，但巴基轻轻的把手掌贴上了他的后背和后颈，这让史蒂夫感觉安心。这个吻也许很快就结束了，也许持续了很久，他们无法确定。 

“那我们回飞机上？” 史蒂夫终于想起眼下的问题。

“唔……” 巴基垂下头，像是又在找什么理由。

“你知道吗巴基∙巴恩斯，我恨死你这副样子了！” 史蒂夫嚷嚷着，“我好得很你别管我。我现在不太好，但是你走开别管我，我自己会好。动不动就说要走，要搬出去什么的。我告诉你这次不行，这一次我——”

“我说好。”

“……什么？”

“你吵死了。” 巴基转头走到一边，把盾牌从雪地里拔出来，扔了回去。这一次史蒂夫伸出手稳稳地接住了。

 

 

昆式战斗机静静地停在原地，只是多了一个伙伴。有一架直升机不知什么时候降落在了旁边，黑色的机身上用金色涂了一个嘶吼的豹头。特查拉站在不远处的深坑边缘，皱眉看着这片废墟。

“我还以为……” 看到回来的两人，他显然松了口气。但是看到他，巴基心情略有些复杂。

“你们走了之后我就拿到了巴恩斯先生的神经数据报告，” 特查拉解释道，“我们的科学家也很震惊，有一个植入场景埋藏得如此之深，出现得又这么自然，表面上跟真实的记忆根本没有区别。我马上赶过来，但实在是追不上你们。”

史蒂夫眼睛里忽然一亮，“就是说，你们能发现植入的东西？你们能找出来，对吗？”

特查拉停了一下，没有马上回答。

“史蒂夫，” 巴基小声说，“别想太多……”

“不，不是，” 特查拉连忙说，“我只是在想，该怎么描述目前的情况。我国的科学家对这类植入并没有系统的了解，但是就像罗杰斯队长说的，我们能找出来，当它出现的时候，我们能发现。但是……” “但是不能提前判断，也不知道怎么清除。” 巴基像是很随意的接了一句。

特查拉点点头。史蒂夫显得很是失望，“那有什么用？” 

这一次特查拉却摇头了，“我来也有这个目的，如果巴恩斯先生不介意的话，不知愿不愿意去一趟瓦坎达？我们的科学家说，目前的数据太少，他们的研究只能进行到这个层面。但如果巴恩斯先生本人在那里，情况或许会不一样，或许能找到根本的办法。” 特查拉真诚的看着巴基，“巴恩斯先生，请相信我的歉意和好意。” 

“你觉得呢？” 巴基转头问史蒂夫，史蒂夫则耸耸肩，“你怎么决定都好。你要去我就陪你去。”

特查拉想到了什么，又补充了一句，“但是巴恩斯先生，我并不能做出百分之百的保证。也许会让你和罗杰斯队长失望。”

巴基笑了笑，“这你不必担心，陛下。”

“这么说你同意了吗，巴恩斯先生？”

巴基伸出了手，“叫我詹姆斯吧。” 特查拉当然也微笑着握住了他的手，“无论结果如何我愿意尝试一下，有一个这样的机会，我已经很感激了。” 他温和的看向史蒂夫。

“那我们现在就走吗？” 史蒂夫显得有些迫不及待。他在心里感激这片阴沉天空之上所有的神祗，感激他们让巴基选择去相信、愿意去接受帮助，如果他们真的存在，他希望能给巴基再多一些的庇佑。  
然而特查拉这时却犹豫着开口，“罗杰斯队长，恐怕你暂时还去不了瓦坎达……” 这位瓦坎达的年轻国王一并带来了其他消息。他们在空军基地的“不法举动”之后，山姆和娜塔莎都面临着一连串的麻烦，法院拒绝了所有保释的要求，两人甚至现在都还没有获得人身自由。至于说罗杰斯队长擅自开走空军的战斗机这件事，国防部上下都极为恼火，若非担心引起国际纠纷，恐怕这会儿赶来的就不止瓦坎达国王一个人了。

“我只负责来传个话，五角大楼希望你考虑后果，马上把飞机还回去。” 特查拉继续说，“另外，我想，你也关心你的朋友们的处境。罗杰斯队长，瓦坎达当然随时欢迎你，但我猜测你现在要去完成别的事。” 

特查拉当然没有看错史蒂夫的为人。于是事情就这么定了下来，巴基跟着特查拉去瓦坎达，而史蒂夫需要先返回纽约。趁着特查拉要跟他的飞行员一起完成长途飞行前的例行检查，巴基就先陪着史蒂夫走向了昆式的机舱。

“结果还是我一个人回去。” 史蒂夫苦笑着。巴基摊了摊手，“其实如果需要的话，我也可以先跟你一起去救娜塔莎和山姆，然后再去瓦坎达……”

“不行，” 史蒂夫马上否决了，“你回去恐怕还会有新的麻烦。” 

“也是。” 巴基点点头。

“巴基，” 史蒂夫长长呼出一口气，“对不起，这次又没去成大峡谷。回头……”

巴基微笑着打断他，“其实我并没有很想去。只是个很遥远的想法罢了，我对那个地方也没什么概念。也许去了之后还会觉得失望。就让它在想象里一直保持完美，我觉得也没什么不好。”

雪还在静悄悄的下着，史蒂夫没有再多说什么，只是再次拥抱住巴基，重重拍了几下他的后背，巴基也以同样的动作回应了他。然后他们松开手，各自踏上旅途。


	16. 16

16

巴基记得史蒂夫赶到的那天下午，他正和瓦坎达国王坐在花园里喝茶，他听到脚步声，连忙转过头，手上的红茶洒了一点在裤腿上。树荫下的那个人朝着他微笑，穿过藤蔓繁盛的长廊朝他走来，拍了拍他的肩膀，坐到了他对面。史蒂夫从发愣的巴基手里端过杯子，尝了一口，又皱着眉放回桌上，“太甜了吧？” 史蒂夫说。“是的，” 特查拉说，“我也注意到他总是加很多奶和糖。” 而史蒂夫像很久以前那样撇撇嘴，“他一直这样。这个习惯我从来没法接受。要是正好把这个口味忘了该多好？” 于是巴基和史蒂夫一起笑出了声。

巴基还记得就是那天下午，他和瓦坎达国王在花园里一边喝茶一边谈着这些天的进展。特查拉平常很忙，但他但凡有空，总会差人来问一问，或者就像这天下午一样，亲自过来悠闲的聊聊天。巴基愿意跟特查拉聊天，没有太多负担。他们甚至聊到了巴基作为冬兵执行的任务，巴基说自己记得他们每一个人的脸。特查拉问他想这些是否有益，巴基回答说，他并不知道是否有益，只是觉得这有必要。“其实你跟他们一样，都是受害者。” 特查拉说。巴基微微点头，“从法律上讲。” “你跟你的金发朋友一样固执，” 特查拉笑着，“我无法给出评价，在这个问题上，你是唯一有资格审判自己的人，因为你才是受害者。你当然可以判决自己需要承担责任，但也只有你本人可以做出这样的判决。” 巴基歪着头想了会儿，“这是什么哲学问题吗？陛下，我没有上过大学，一辈子只当过愚蠢的大兵而已。” 特查拉哈哈大笑，“大兵，讲道理有好处，感觉是会骗人的。” “这我再清楚不过了。” 巴基说。

“那你决定了吗？” 特查拉忽然严肃起来。

巴基当然记得几天前那位红头发的医生跟他谈“治疗情况”。大部分内容其实他听得云里雾里，那些专业的科学名词，那些过分礼貌和委婉的措辞，最后他闹明白了些，大概是他脑子里的某些地方多次叠加受损，修复起来——用他们的话说，“不是说不可能，也许在将来的某一天科技水平可以克服目前的困难”——也就是说不可能。他们能做到让他平静安全的等到将来的某一天，中间不受任何干扰和刺激。“其实问题也很简单，” 医生最后说，“打个比方，你身上有个大伤疤，你可以带着伤疤继续生活，一点问题都没有。如果你真的介意，那就等着把这伤疤治好再开始生活。”

做这个决定还真挺简单的，巴基想。如果真的只是伤疤的话，如果真的只是自己的伤疤的话。

 

“你在想什么？” 史蒂夫注意到一旁的巴基把手搁在座椅把手上，撑着头半天没说话。

“我在想我们要去哪儿？” 巴基换了只手撑着头，拉开小隔板朝下面看着。前一天史蒂夫突然跑来，说是要带巴基出去“转一转”，既然特查拉和医生们都同意了，他自己当然也没什么不愿意。他以为也就是出去在非洲草原上兜兜风，看看风景什么的。他没想到一转眼他们已经是在大西洋上空。

“回美国啊。” 史蒂夫一脸坦然。“还早，先睡一会儿吧，到了我叫你。”

 

史蒂夫记得几天前在半夜里接到的国际长途。他一听是特查拉的声音，睡意顿时烟消云散。这几个月他经常与巴基联系，但巴基说的除了很好就是很好，他根本问不出什么具体的东西。巴基自己倒是解释得一套一套的，什么医生讲话太艰深，他自己也没听懂。史蒂夫根本不信这一套，巴基就是这么个人，自己发多少次火也改变不了。

史蒂夫当然记得特查拉说了些什么。他经历过一次了，而巴基经历过很多次，他知道这一次是不一样的，是出于好的理由，是在保证安全的情况下。但他还是无法想象再次把巴基留在一个冰凉的世界里等待。他留下了多少遗憾，错过了多少可能，那时候还太早，对时间的紧迫漫不经心，对未来全然无知，并不清楚生命中没有任何许诺，不会有一个许诺留给将来会懂的温柔。

史蒂夫记得巴基在瓦坎达的夏日里转头看向他，他绿色的眼睛融化在四周繁盛的绿色藤蔓里，也融化在史蒂夫的眼睛里。他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，手心里感受到他的温度。巴基是温暖的，像夏天一样，他一直都是。

 

“你在想什么？” 巴基忍不住问道。史蒂夫坐在对面盯着他，手臂上肌肉紧绷，像是要去参加一场什么战斗。

“巴基，快到了。” 史蒂夫答非所问。“你知道我们去哪儿吗？”

巴基摇头，他刚刚睡醒，还有点茫然。史蒂夫俯身过来，一只手撑在座位一侧的扶手上，一只手拉开巴基身边的机窗隔板，他看着外面，说话的时候几乎贴近了巴基的耳朵。

“科罗拉多大峡谷。”

巴基更加茫然的转过头，赭红的土壤和岩石就这样映入了他的眼睛。千万年严苛的岁月在地表留下了深刻的痕迹，突兀、干枯、尖锐，像是褪尽了所有热闹繁盛的生命，只留下一个最为虬结有力的躯干。“没有任何地方可以与它相比”，巴基想起多年前听过的这句描述，今天他终于来到了这里亲眼证实。他心里翻起了一阵波澜，如果是多年前的巴恩斯中士，一定已经开始大呼小叫说个没完，但巴基脸上仍是看不出什么具体的情绪，他只是喉结抖动了几下，迎上史蒂夫的眼神，说了声谢谢。

飞机降落在一处平坦的山岩上，卷起一阵红褐色的尘土。史蒂夫拉开机舱后面的储物柜，从里面拿出两个登山包和两根登山杖，“走吧，” 他朝巴基扔过去一个包，巴基抓住掂量了一下，还挺沉的。“这里开车不方便，大部分地方得靠我们自己用脚走，这些都是准备路上用的。” 史蒂夫解释道。

在山崖和深谷间行走相当耗费体力，下午的阳光热辣辣的，即使是两个超级士兵也不免有些疲惫。巴基已经没有了喊累的习惯，他一路上沉默得很，只听见史蒂夫一个人在那不停的说，充当导游。史蒂夫拉着巴基爬上一座圆圆的山崖，他说这里视角开阔，大峡谷的壮观可以一览无余。他们站在被风雨冲刷得平整的山崖顶端，感受着峡谷里干燥的风。这时太阳已经西沉，峡谷里的各处呈现出五彩斑斓的色泽，脚下的深谷一路从碧绿演变成宝石般的深蓝，映在对面的山崖岩壁上，还透出了点妖媚的紫色。而这所有的山崖沟壑，都被落日涂上了一道金色的轮廓。

“这里，很好看，” 巴基在山崖边坐下，两条腿悬在外面，“你找了个好地方。”

史蒂夫想起上一次自己一个人来的时候，对着壮丽的落日想嚎啕大哭。它太美了，它的每一分美丽都是刺向史蒂夫的尖刀。人不应该孤独，他现在想，孤独会在所有的美好里下毒。史蒂夫也在巴基身边坐下来，任这一天最后的阳光照在他们身上。

“我上次来的时候，没有这么好看。” 史蒂夫说。

“你来过？” 巴基惊讶的偏过头，“我以为你跟我一样第一次来。”

“我来过好几次了，” 史蒂夫看着脚下的深谷，“这次是最好的。” 然后他停顿了半晌，说了声谢谢。

天色渐渐暗下去，史蒂夫站起来，抓起扔在旁边的登山包背上，一边催促巴基去山崖下搭营。“巴恩斯中士，” 他笑起来，“我希望你还没忘了在野外怎么活下去。” 巴基一脸不屑，“史蒂夫，你别忘了，怎么生火还是我教你的。”

“你就编吧，” 史蒂夫先下到地面，伸手扶了一把还在陡直的山坡往下走的巴基，“我用四倍忍耐力不拆穿你。”

“史蒂夫你变了，” 巴基抓着史蒂夫的手也踏上了地面，“四十倍的胡扯。”

在地平线上最后一丝光线消失前，史蒂夫在山谷间稳稳搭起了一座帐篷，他直起身看了一眼旁边，巴基也已经架起了火堆，正在火上烤着他们带来的速食罐头。“我倒有点想念这玩意儿的味道了。” 巴基坐在火堆旁的一块石头上，抬起眼看了看史蒂夫。“味道早就变了，现在的更好吃。” 史蒂夫也坐过来，在火堆旁搓着手。大峡谷里温差很大，太阳一落山周围就冷得冰窖一样。

“你以前来的时候，都做些什么？” 巴基拨弄着滚烫的牛肉浓汤，随口问道。

还能做什么呢，史蒂夫抬头看着半空中圆圆的月亮。“我来画画。” 他说，然后把手伸进夹克的内袋，从里面摸出一张叠好的纸递给巴基。

“什么东西？” 巴基接过来，并不急于展开。

“送你的礼物。” 史蒂夫喝着汤。

巴基用他金属的手指捻了捻手中这张有点发皱的纸，他打开它，看到的是一个穿着军装的短头发年轻人正冲着他微笑。“画得真丑。我有那么丑吗？” 巴基小心的叠好，撑在膝盖上的右手捂住了眼睛。过了一会儿他感觉到有人拉开了他的手，擦着他的眼角。“那我再画一张？多画几张？” 史蒂夫轻轻摸着巴基的头发。

等到木条燃尽，外面已经冷得相当不好受的时候，两个人终于钻进了搭得密实厚重的帐篷。史蒂夫早就铺好了防潮垫和毛毯，帐篷里这会儿温暖又舒服，他们拉紧入口，裹进睡袋，甚至都感到有些发热。史蒂夫握着手电，指着帐篷顶照来照去的玩，跟巴基有一搭没一搭的扯着闲话，他听着巴基的声音渐渐微弱，似乎是快睡着了。

“巴基？” 史蒂夫微微抬起头喊了一声。旁边睡袋里的巴基弓着背，鼻腔里软软的嗯了一声。

“困了啊？那睡吧。” 史蒂夫不知道自己哪里来的失望，甚至不知道自己到底在期望些什么。他按掉手电，也闭上了眼睛。

黑暗中两人听着对方的呼吸声，也不知道过了多久，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的感觉到睡袋被拉开，有人抓住了自己的手，稍稍用力往前拽，然后他的手碰到了一个坚硬滚烫的东西。

“巴基！” 史蒂夫立刻就清醒了，他猛的抽回手，一下子挺身坐了起来。

巴基懒懒的翻过身，半睁着眼睛，显得有点不耐烦，“你紧张什么？”

“巴基……” 史蒂夫不知道该怎么继续下去，他怕走得太快，又不甘心止步不前。

但巴基没想那么多，他伸手挽住史蒂夫的脖子往下摁，摁到自己的面前。“二十岁的时候不懂的事情，九十岁了还不懂吗？” 巴基小声说，带着点戏谑和调笑，“我们浪费了多少时间？你还想浪费多少时间？”

史蒂夫再也说不出话来，只好整个人压了上去。没有人教过他，他也没有过经验，但当这件事发生的时候，它就是这么简单的发生了，史蒂夫就是直接的知道该怎么做。他往手上吐了口唾沫，手伸了下去，然后就开始了。巴基懂的也并不比史蒂夫多多少，他们笨拙的抱着，笨拙的亲吻，笨拙的撞击。爱欲本身就是泉源，当它冲破禁锢从身体里涌出，就永远在不满、永远在渴求着更多。巴基知道史蒂夫在索求自己的全部，他所能给的，也只有自己的全部。史蒂夫整个进入了巴基，他的手钳制着巴基的身体，他会用嘴封住巴基的呢喃，或者深深咬在巴基的肩膀或者胸前。巴基的手和脚都缠绕在史蒂夫身上，他也会去咬史蒂夫，也会热烈的回应史蒂夫的亲吻。他们像长在了一起，像在一起呼吸。他们像是还在战场上，两个相同的身体和灵魂啃咬着对方。然后巴基的头软软的垂下，史蒂夫则托起他，让两具身体更加完全、更无缝隙的贴合在一起，于是，就像整个宇宙在脑中炸开，一股电流从脚底直冲头顶，让人头皮发麻，被遗忘了七十年的身体骄傲的宣示着自己的存在。巴基在史蒂夫眼里看到了漫天繁星，史蒂夫也是同样。“上帝啊……” 巴基失神的双眼闪着水光，“史蒂夫……” 黑暗中，他的右手无力的下垂，又被上面那个人抓住，一点一点的用舌头丈量长度。巴基闭上眼睛，脸上微微颤动。

“巴基，你觉得好吗？” 史蒂夫看着巴基，眼中闪闪发光。巴基哼了一声，用湿润的手掌抚过史蒂夫湿润的脸颊，仰起脖子轻轻贴上了他的嘴唇，而后迅速被史蒂夫更为热烈的吻所覆盖。“你觉得好吗？” 史蒂夫又问了一遍，巴基轻笑出声，拿头顶蹭了蹭他。“没有更好的了。” 巴基咬着史蒂夫的耳朵。“我还会更好的，巴基，以后我会更好的。给我点时间。” 史蒂夫把巴基摁回去，把头埋在巴基胸前。

巴基揉着史蒂夫汗湿的头发，他当然知道史蒂夫在说什么。他的小史蒂夫，他不记得有任何时候，即使当史蒂夫还是个病弱的小个子，这个死心眼的小史蒂夫会这么可怜巴巴的跟他讲话，几乎像是在求他。巴基受不了这个。巴基不认为史蒂夫应该求他任何事。他几乎痛恨自己。

“史蒂夫，” 巴基抬起压在自己身上的这个人的头，“也给我点时间。你清楚的，这对所有人都好。”

黑暗中巴基看不清史蒂夫的表情。帐篷中一时非常安静，然后又被巴基喉咙里低低压抑的声音所打破，史蒂夫愈加强烈的想要抓住些什么，他把巴基的上身拉了起来，像是要把面前这个人整个的塞进自己的身体之中，或者相反，让自己整个人没入面前这个人的身体之中。如果这真的是一种办法的话，史蒂夫∙罗杰斯会毫不犹豫的勾上这个选项，他不剩什么可以抓住的了，他没有什么可以抓住的了。

“史蒂夫，” 巴基哽咽着，“我会一直在那里。你没有丢掉我。史蒂夫，对不起……只有你……” 他记得那些被冰雪和血污掩埋住的久远的渴望，那些未曾实现的、忘记了去实现的久远的渴望，他记得自己一生所追随的，不过就是这同一个人，这个人可以轻易吸引自己的全部目光、调动自己的全部情感。他从未忘记过。巴基并不认为自己的想法是错的，但无论多么正确的选择，在眼前这样可见可感的巨大悲伤和愤懑面前，仍然不值一提。

被自己的情绪吞没的史蒂夫一再莽撞的向前，巴基抓紧他，坚持着，并没有退让分毫，尽管这让自己体会到更强烈的痛苦。这个夜晚仍然像是两个士兵在最后的战场上搏斗，只不过不可能有胜负。史蒂夫∙罗杰斯是个固执又骄傲的人，所以他能毫无障碍的理解，在那个跟自己同样的灵魂中有着怎样的固执和骄傲。他不能改变什么，如果巴基决定了，那么这也将是他的决定。

“巴基，” 史蒂夫身上绷紧的那根弦终于被拉断，他从释放带来的震颤中回过神来，“医生有没有说过要多久？” 他全身松弛下来，下巴靠在巴基肩上，巴基就抱着他又躺了下去。巴基现在感觉糟透了，他应该给史蒂夫的东西，却给不起。“下一次，” 史蒂夫费力的笑着，“我肯定更好。你会知道的。你要记得，哥们，这次只有我一个人在变老，你要记得，你还欠我多少时间，你都要补回来的。” 他伸手擦去巴基脸上那点亮晶晶的东西。

“我一定记得。” 巴基也笑着回答。

 

（完）


End file.
